Unexpected
by havinghopeagainsthope
Summary: Natalie Shepherd's life turns around when she sees Harry kissing Ginny after the war. Will she unexpectedly turn to someone who has always secretly been in her life? Will Natalie's secrets strain her friendship with Harry, Hermione and Ron?
1. Again

Chapter 1 - Again

I watched as Harry embraced Ginny after the war ended. But when he kissed Ginny, it broke my heart. Again. I assumed it was going to be different this time. I hoped Harry would come back to me once and for all. But he chose Ginny over me again.

"Nat, are you okay?" I turned around and found Hermione looking at me with concern.

I smiled, "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? We just ended Voldemort's reign! This is the time to celebrate."

"You don't have to lie to me. I know, no matter how many times you say you are alright with Harry and Ginny, it's not true."

"Hermione, let's not go there right now. I mean, now that we don't have a dark wizard on our tails, we'll have a lot of time to discuss boy problems." She snorted. I hugged her. "We did it! We managed to help Harry kill Voldemort." I told her excitedly. Effectively changing the topic.

She saw through me but didn't push it, "You are right about that. I'm so glad this is over."

"I second that. Let's go find my family. I didn't even get a chance to say hello to them before the war broke out tonight."

It did not take me long to find my family. Like most of them, they were also in the now destroyed Great Hall. I ran to hug my parents. I can't even remember the last time I saw them. Being on the run, did not give me the liberty to visit them whenever I wanted. It was a very emotional reunion for me. My parents held me and cried for a while. My grandparents, my uncles, my aunts, my cousins were very happy that I was alive. My older brothers, Michael, William and Andrew were relieved to see me. They hugged me so tight, I thought, I was going to die off suffocation.

"Hermione, you did so well." My mom told her while hugging her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shepherd." Hermione said.

That's right, you heard right, Shepherd. The Shepherds are one of the oldest families in the wizarding world. Despite being one of the oldest families around, not all our lines are pure. Take my parents for instance, my dad is a pureblood wizard and my mom is a muggle-born witch. I am Natalie Shepherd, the youngest witch of the family, one fourth of the Golden quartet and Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back with a new story! I've been toying with this idea for a while now, so I thought, I should give it a try. I hope you will like it! I've always wanted to try out the golden quartet thing instead of the golden trio.<strong>

**Anyways, please read and review and tell me your views! I'm sort of not satisfied with the title of the story! But it was the best i could come up with! As the story goes on, if you guys come up with something i like..i will change the title! Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**Neepa :-)**


	2. When it began

Chapter 2 – When it started

"Nat, I know this is last minute but will you go the ball with me?"

Full power of those green eyes were unleashed on me. It was a wonder that I didn't physically melt. "Yes." Mentally, I thanked all the Gods and Merlin, even Morgana. I've been waiting for this since the day the ball was announced.

"Really?" He looked and sounded very surprised.

I'm not happy that I'm not his first choice but hey, beggars can't be choosers! "Of course! What are friends for!" I exclaimed.

He sighed with relief, hugged me and thanked me. He pulled back and asked, "Do you know who Hermione is going with?"

I looked at him smugly, "Duh! But I cannot tell you. I promised her I wouldn't."

He didn't push it. "There's Parvati. I'm going to ask her if she will go with Ron." After the fiasco with Fleur Delacour yesterday, Ron has given up on asking any girl for the Ball. So, Harry is looking for a date for Ron. Awww! Harry is so sweet!

After Harry's name came out of the goblet, Ron got very angry. Hermione and I had almost given up hope that Harry and Ron would be friends again. But somehow after the first task, Ron, finally decided to believe that Harry didn't put his name in the goblet. Despite being best friends with Harry, Ron has always been a little jealous of him. I guess, it's a guy thing because Hermione and I have never been jealous of Harry.

I turned to go to my dorm when I saw Ginny looking at me. She didn't look too happy. Ginny and I have always had a bit of tension in between us because of Harry. You see, Ginny claims to have always been in love with Harry. I see Ginny nothing more than a fan girl. I always admired Harry. Who on the light side didn't? I started having a crush on Harry after the first year.

"Hi Ginny." I said politely. She is Ron's sister after all. She just walked away without a word. I shrugged and went up to my dorm to find Hermione. But as usual she was in the library.

* * *

><p>Harry was waiting for me in the common room along with Ron and Parvati, when I came down. He looked very good in his black robes.<p>

"Wow Nat! you look really beautiful." Harry complimented me.

After a lot of scrutiny, I decided on wearing a knee-length white dress, which had black lace all over. I put my shoulder length hair in a ponytail, my bangs and shorts layers fell out of the ponytail and framed my face. I accessorised with big silver earrings and a bracelet. I kept make-up to a bare minimum.

"Thanks, Harry. You look 'wow' too."

I also complimented Parvati and told Ron that his robes looked much better to cheer him up. He only grunted in response. I could tell Parvati was going to have a very bad date. If Ron kept this behaviour up, the girl was going to dump him during the ball.

* * *

><p>I would pay to look at Harry and Ron's expressions again when Hermione entered with Victor Krum. Never in a billion years did anyone in Hogwarts think that Hermione would attend the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. I wish I had taken a picture.<p>

The ball was amazing though I can't say the same for Harry's waltzing skills. Never in my life has anybody ever stepped on my feet so many times in a matter of minutes. Lesson learnt – keep dancing to a minimum with Harry Potter.

Despite being stepped on, I liked being with him. This is different from hanging out as friends. It was like he was seeing me in a new light. He held me like I was a delicate doll that he is afraid of breaking. He held my hand while we were sitting or talking to our friends. The ball had this 'Christmasy – romantic' touch to it, maybe, that's why he wanted to hold my hand.

All of that came to an end when Ron started arguing with Hermione for 'fraternising with the enemy'. Neither Harry nor I interfered. I was too surprised to say anything. After the argument, Hermione walked off in one direction and Ron in another. When Hermione and Ron break into an argument, Harry talks to Ron and I talk to Hermione. That is our unspoken agreement. Harry and I looked at each other. We wanted to enjoy this evening. We nodded at each other before we followed our friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! I would really like to know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Neepa :-)**


	3. Smiles and Laughs

Chapter 3 – Smiles and Laughs

Hermione likes to hide out in the library when she is upset. That's the first place I decided to check. I took a look around, I even checked her favourite corner in the library, but she was not here. I came out of the library, deciding to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"Didn't know you were so into reading? I thought it was only the Mudblood who was obsessed with the library." I heard a very familiar drawl as soon as I got out of the library.

I got angry as soon as he said the word, "I told you not to call her that."

"Old habits die hard, sweetheart." He said mockingly.

"I'm warning you, Draco. Don't make me hex you right now. You promised you won't use it when we are by ourselves."

He chuckled, "Fine, Natalie. Gosh, I can't even joke around you anymore. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for Hermione. Hermione and Ron argued yet again. So…"

"I know what happened. Don't go into details." He cut me in between. She wasn't surprised that he knew what was going on. He kept an eye on her all the time.

"Then why the hell did you ask?"

"Do I detect irritation?" He's making me angry even more.

"Do you now? Harry was just starting to notice me and those two had to get into an argument. I really wanted to this night to be special but instead we are trying to console my friend. This is so not fair." I ranted out.

He looked a bit angry when I mentioned Harry. It's common knowledge that Draco doesn't like Harry. He hates it even more when I talk about him. "I still can't believe you have a crush on Scarhead. There are far better people than him."

I sighed. There's no use arguing with Draco about Harry. "Why are you stalking me?"

He smiled at me. "Well, you didn't think I would let you leave the ball without dancing with me, fiancée?"

I looked around nervously to see if anyone was around, I went closer to him and hissed at him, "Don't say that out loud!"

"There's no one here. People are either at the party or in their dorms."

"Still, you are not allowed to say that school."

"Nat, come on! Just one dance and then I'll let you go find that mu-muggle-born friend of yours." He held his hand out for me to take it.

"Just one." I put my hand in his.

He pulled me closer into a waltzing position. The music from the hall could be heard faintly. We started swaying to the tune. Draco is a way better dancer than Harry. That's the thing with old wizarding families – dancing, etiquettes, table manners and etc are drilled into children's minds from the time they can walk. The Malfoys are even more particular about these things. My family is relatively relaxed.

Towards the end of the dance, Draco twirled me around playfully only because he knew I liked it. And then he dipped me. He kissed the tip of my nose when he pulled me back up. I hugged him. I kissed him on his cheek. He smiled at me. I really like his smile, it makes him looks like the teenager he is. When he scowls or sneers, he looks so much like his father and lets just say, he's not my most favourite person in the world.

"I'd rather you'd kiss me somewhere else." He said cheekily. That statement killed the mood, I tried to move away from him but he held me firmly in his arms. "Nat, I was only kidding."

"I don't like jokes like these." I retorted.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?" He asked genuinely.

"Not that I can remember." I told him haughtily.

"You look very beautiful. Very hot! I was tempted to punch Pothead in the face just so I could dance with you."

I snorted, "Thanks. You look great too." He looked awesome in the midnight blue robes.

"Thanks."

"Umm…I should go now. I'll see you around?" I asked him.

He nodded and kissed me on my forehead. "But don't run off into the sunset with him until then."

"You know that will happen as soon as we find a way to break this freaking marriage contract." I reminded him. Sadness crossed his eyes for a moment but he put his mask back on when he realised I was looking. "Hey, we'll still be friends. We've known each other since we were three. Ending the marriage contract will not affect our friendship."

"I'm going to hold you up on that." He smiled. "Now leave before I get sick of you."

"Hey, that's my line." I protested but I still kissed him on his cheek again and left.

* * *

><p>I found Hermione in the common room. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fire and crying. I held out my hand for her. She looked at my hand and then at me. "I would sit down next to you and console you but I don't want to spoil my dress, so I'm going to move you to the couch." She snorted when I said that and held my hand.<p>

I hugged her, "Ron was being an idiot, H. He doesn't realise what he is missing out on."

"I tried so hard. He doesn't even realise that I'm a girl. I got all dressed up so he could finally see me. I want him to notice me." She cried into my arms.

"I know. I don't get it, H. What do you see in him? He is always mean to you."

"I don't know what do I see in him either. He is cute. Very annoying. But I've always felt this affection for him that just keeps growing no matter what he does. Maybe one day, he'll feel the same for me."

"If you and Ron ever do get together then I will support the relationship. Don't mind me saying this though, I think you deserve much better than Ron. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're settling for Ron."

"I'm not settling for Ron." She said indignantly.

"All I'm saying is, Krum has shown an interest in you. Why not find out where that is going?"

"He is three years older than I am."

"Older men are so much more sexier and more mature." She smacked me on my arm. "I'm just saying get to know the guy. If nothing happens at least you'll make a new friend. There's nothing wrong with that."

While talking we went to our dorm and changed into our bedclothes. We sat on Hermione's bed and continued talking. That's when she spilled, "Victor kissed me."

"You vixen! And all this time, you've been crying over a git who hardly gives a damn. Tell me all about it."

"It was a short and sweet kiss. We were dancing and a romantic song was playing, so he pulled me closer and he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against me for a few seconds." Hermione gushed out.

"Awww…that's so sweet. Maybe he really likes you."

"Maybe." She said uncertainly. "He lives in a different country, Nat." She complained.

"Love doesn't see international boundaries, H" I joked.

She gave me a displeased look, "Enough about me. Tell me what was happening in between you and Harry?"

"You thought something was going on?" I asked excitedly.

"I saw the way Harry looked at you. There were definitely some sparks. I'm sorry, our argument ruined the night for you both." She confirmed my thoughts.

"Don't apologise. It's not like you both planned to argue beforehand. There'll be other balls and parties. We're still young. And thank God, I was not the only one who felt all those things. H, the way he held me…I felt…appreciated in a way. For the first time he actually noticed me. He made me feel special. Too bad, he didn't think my feet deserved similar treatment." I confessed.

She laughed, "You knew this was a risk you had to take when you agreed to go with him." We laughed some more. "I don't know how you do it, Nat. Even when I'm crying rivers you manage to make me laugh."

"What are friends for!" I grinned at her.

We continued talking about Harry, Ron, Victor and other guys until the other girls came back from the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! reviews, following the story or adding them to your favourite list keeps me going! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Neepa :-)**


	4. Rest of the Year

Chapter 4 – Rest of the Year

I was reading a novel in the Great Hall when I felt someone take a seat next to me. I continued reading though. I heard this person clear their throat and say, "Hi, Nat."

I immediately shut the book and looked at him, "Harry…uh…hi! I'm sorry, I didn't look up when you sat next to me." Did I really have to apologize for that? I'm really nervous. Last night ended very suddenly and now I don't know what to say to him.

"That's okay. I…uh…thought we should talk about last night." He said nervously.

Thank God! I'm not the only nervous one. "What about last night?" I asked confidently. Just because we're both nervous doesn't mean I can't toy around with him a little.

"I had a great time last night." He smiled at me.

"I had a great time last night too."

"I didn't think last night was going to be that good. You made it nice for me. I'm sorry for stepping on your feet."

"It's okay you don't have to be sorry for that. I understand."

"Anyway, I was thinking…I was wondering…I think we should…"

"Harry, calm down. You can tell me whatever you want."

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Hogsmeade the next time."

"You mean like a date?"

He smiled shyly, "Yes, like a date."

I felt warmth spread through my body. "I would like that." I grinned at him.

"You knew all along that I was going to ask you out right?"

"Maybe."

He chuckled, "Great!" He quickly pecked me on my cheek. "Hermione wants us to meet her in the library soon to continue our research on 'How I will breathe underwater'."

He said that even before I was able to process the fact that Harry just pecked me. Harry Potter, my friend, the guy I have a crush on, just pecked me on the cheek.

Harry was amused yet pleased with my reaction. "Do you want to go now?"

I didn't trust myself with words right now, so I just nodded. He got up from his seat and held his hand out for me. I smiled and took his hand and he pulled me to the library. I was swept away by these simple gestures. I'm so asking Hermione to pinch me later.

Hermione and Ron were ignoring each other as much as possible. They spoke to each other when it was absolutely necessary. Everything other than that was perfect.

* * *

><p>There was a Hogsmeade weekend a week before the Second Task. Hermione decided to stay back and continue researching though it was not getting us anywhere. So, here we were, at Three Broomsticks along with Ron. Oh ya! Ron decided to join us because he didn't want to be stuck with Hermione alone. I was mentally hurling abuses at him. Some date this is turning out to be.<p>

By the time, we got back to the castle, I wanted to get away from both Harry and Ron. I might as well as stayed back with Hermione. I can't believe Harry couldn't tell Ron this is was supposed to be a date and a date happens only when there are two people involved. Ron spotted Seamus and excused himself saying he needed to discuss something important with him. Why couldn't he do that before the 'date'?

"Hey, I'm sorry about today. I couldn't say no when Ron said he wanted to join us." Harry explained when I was about to move away from him.

Someday the too much goodness in Harry's heart is going to be the death of me. I sighed, "It's okay. I understand. There was just no way to explain it to him unless you literally spell it out for him."

Harry chuckled, "I'm really sorry."

"There'll be other dates. I hope."

"Yes of course." He pecked my cheek and squeezed my hand. "I'll see you later."

I nodded. "I'll go find H. I'm sure she forgot to eat."

* * *

><p>Neville was our saving grace at the last minute. Dumbledore had asked for Hermione and Ron's presence. They were gone a long time. Neville told us about Gillywater. He told us that depending on the amount consumed people could breathe underwater, which means more gillywater equal to more underwater breathing time. I was so excited that I pecked Neville on his cheek and he went red in the face. Harry called for Dobby and asked him to bring some gillywater.<p>

I wished him luck. I could tell he was nervous though he didn't say it out loud. The task began. Fleur Delacour gave up pretty soon, apparently she had gone in the wrong direction and got lost completely. Cedric Diggory came up with Cho Chang, soon after them, Victor Krum came up with Hermione. Harry as always had to save everyone, so ended up coming last with Ron and Gabrielle Delacour.

But his goodness paid off in the end, as the Merpeople and the judges were very impressed with him. So Harry was placed second in the task. Which meant he was tied with Diggory for the first place.

* * *

><p>The third and final task was this huge magical maze. It looked pretty scary to me. Hermione and I hugged Harry tight and wished him luck. Ron patted him and wished him luck. Dumbledore announced it was time for Diggory and Harry to go in. We wish him luck again as he went in. Before the maze closed up, Harry turned back to look at us. I smiled at him. I was praying that he comes out safely. Krum went into the maze after some time. Delacour went in last.<p>

There was a nervous edge around everyone who was present in the audience, no one knew what was going on inside. Hermione and I held hands and prayed for Harry's safety. Suddenly, we saw red sparks shot to the sky from a faraway part of the maze. One of the professors got Fleur out of the maze. She looked pale and frightened, if she weren't breathing I would have thought she was dead. At least, Harry was safe till now.

Then something very strange happened in one part of the maze. A small portal opened and closed before anyone could say anything. You'd have missed it if you'd blinked.

"Portkey?" Hermione whispered. She was perplexed and so was I.

"Is the task supposed to continue somewhere else?" I asked trying to reduce the tension.

By now even the professors had realised something was not right. The problem was none of the professors could enter maze unless someone from the inside had asked for assistance. This turned out to be the longest wait of my life. More than one hour and we didn't know anything. I felt so helpless. I looked at Draco. He nodded at me kindly and I felt a little better but I was still anxious.

Out of nowhere, Harry appeared. There was a commotion down there. I heard gasps and a few screams. I could hear Harry crying loudly. What the hell is going on? When we got down, I saw Diggory's body and the Triwizard cup next to him. Professor Moody was escorting Harry.

I begun to follow but Dumbledore stopped me. "Ms. Shepherd, let us talk to him first and find out what happened, then you, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley can meet him." He told me gently.

I nodded. Dumbledore went in the same direction that Professor Moody took Harry. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape followed him. The entire Hufflepuff house looked sad. Diggory's father was inconsolable. What the hell happened in that maze? I looked at Draco, Draco looked as perplexed as I was feeling.

After about half an hour, Professor McGonagall found us and told us that Harry was in the hospital wing. Before we ran in the direction of the infirmary, she warned us, "He is very traumatised, right now. I would save the questioning till tomorrow if I were you." We nodded but I didn't know if I could make it through the night with all this suspense and unanswered questions.

Madam Pomfrey had healed him by the time we reached. But Harry looked really shaken. I couldn't hold myself back. "Harry." I ran to him and hugged him. He held me tightly and started crying on my shoulder.

"He killed Cedric. He killed him. I couldn't do anything." He kept repeating.

I was afraid to ask him who. I think I know the answer that. But Ron beat me to it, "Who, mate?" He asked with concerned.

Harry pulled back and looked at him, "Voldemort."

"What?" Hermione sounded scared.

"He had Wormtail do it for him but ultimately it is Voldemort who killed him." Harry said.

"Tell us everything that happened." Ron demanded.

I didn't let go off Harry when he told us about what happened in the maze. He told us that Krum was put under the Imperius Curse and that he attacked Fleur and Cedric. He told us about the Triwizard Cup being a portkey that sent Cedric and him to a graveyard. He told us how Voldemort now has a new body and about the deatheaters present there. He mentioned Goyle Sr., Crabbe Sr., Macnair and Lucius Malfoy being there. He told us that Professor Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. He was using Polyjuice potion this entire time. To say I was shocked is an understatement.

This explained why Professor Moody always has a flask on him. This also explained why Professor Snape accused Harry of making Polyjuice Potion two years after we actually brew the said potion.

Lucius Malfoy was there? Did Draco know this was going to happen? I need to see him soon. If I'm not wrong, I'm sure he is around somewhere. I just have to let him find me. But I didn't want to wait. I absolutely have to know now. Draco wouldn't have hidden such a big thing from me.

"Harry, I'll be right back." I said suddenly. He nodded but didn't say anything. I got up and left the hospital wing quickly. I didn't know where to look for Draco so I just kept walking ahead, looking for any sign that Draco was near by. I found him as soon as I turned the corner. He pulled me behind a suit of armours, drew a pattern on the wall with his wand and wall opened up to reveal a small room.

I'll have to ask him about this room later on. "Did you know?"

"Is it true?" He asked at the same time. We just looked at each other for a few moments neither saying anything, both of us regarding each other's question. "What was I supposed to know?" He was bewildered.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" My patience was wearing thin.

"No. How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?"

"Your father was there."

He looked at the floor, "So, it's true then? He really is back?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

He handed me a piece of parchment.

_Draco,_

_Good News. The Dark Lord has risen again. It happened tonight. Too bad that nosey Potter got away or else The Dark Lord would have ended his wretched life. No worries, now that he has risen again, I'm sure Potter is living his last few days._

_The Wizarding World will once again be able to destroy the mudbloods and pathetic muggles. The blood traitors will be forced to take our side or die. The first to go will be Potter's mudblood and the Weasley who follows him like a pet. That abomination that you are forced to be engaged to will be gone as well and you'll be free from this engagement. Freedom is very close for you._

_The Purebloods will rise again with the Dark Lord leading the way. This is the time for you to prove your worth. If you get noticed, you may get your mark sooner than later. Then you will also follow the path that your grandfather and I took._

_The Dark Lord wishes to keep his return in the wraps at the moment, so he can create chaos. So don't share this information with anybody._

_Father._

I felt like I was punched in the gut.

Draco held me in his arms and wiped the tears on my face. I didn't even know I was crying. "Don't cry." He said softly while running his hand through my hair.

"You can't do it. You can't take the mark, Draco. Please, please tell me that you won't do it." I begged him.

"You know, I don't have a say in this. It's not happening now. Don't worry."

"You don't want it, right?"

"No, I don't want it. I'll try my best to avoid it as much as I can. It's not like The Dark Lord is going to induct an under aged wizard." He kissed my forehead.

That is a valid point. I hugged him tight. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know." He whispered in my ears. He pulled back. "Now stop crying. I can't believe you're more worried about me rather than your friends."

"You're my friend too. I'm worried about them as well. Don't do it, Draco please."

He pulled me closer and kissed me. And I let him continue. He always did this when I was too nervous and scared about something. It was slow and soft.

"Better?" He asked me when he pulled back.

I let out a breath and said, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore started of the year-end speech by paying homage to Cedric Diggory. Despite the lovely food, everyone was sad about the turn of events. When Dumbledore announced the return of Voldemort, I could see a lot of students looking conflicted. I could tell by the mood around that the next few years are going to be are going to be really difficult.<p>

I wonder if Voldemort is going to attack during the summer or during the school year. The deatheaters used the Quidditch World Cup to stage a comeback. So I guess, He will be looking to make a big entrance. Right now, I'm just worried about Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter turned out to be a bit longer than i anticipated! I hope you like it though! Enjoy!<strong>

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading!**

**Neepa :-)**


	5. Summertime Frustration

Chapter 5 – Summertime Frustration

The summer is filled with tension. Everybody is waiting for something to happen. The only precaution possible is strengthening the wards around our homes. The dark side is so far laying low. The light side is frustrated because they can't throw the suspicious people in Askaban and get it over with. We all are waiting for that one moment which would mean that the war has begun.

Dumbledore re-formed The Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black offered Grimmauld Place as the order headquarters. It made sense to use Grimmauld Place since it has some of the strongest wards around it. Most of my family is a part of the order. New members were inducted into the Order. New members included the Bill Weasley, Nymphdora Tonks (who preferred to be called Tonks) who is an auror, and my older brothers Michael and William, Michael's girlfriend Shonali Shekhar, she is an British-Indian muggle-born witch. Andrew was still in school so he didn't get picked. There were some members from the Auror department were also inducted but I didn't know their names. Dumbledore personally scrutinised the new entrants.

The Weasleys are having some problems with Percy. He refuses to believe Harry's words. Ron told me that his parents and Percy have an argument almost every night. And Percy is not the only one. When Harry said Voldemort is back in the physical sense and Dumbledore stood by his word, I expected everyone to believe them. But that was not the case. There was a large section of the wizarding world, which didn't believe them. How can people not believe Harry? How can people not believe Dumbledore? One is the 'Boy-who-lived', the other is one of the best wizards of our times.

Minister Fudge added fuel to the fire. Everyday, he makes statements such as 'Harry Potter is just looking for a way to stay in news', 'Dumbledore is going barmy in old age', 'Harry Potter and Dumbledore are trying to generate fear in the hearts of people', 'Where is You-know-who, if he is really back?'

That's when it hit me – seeing is believing. Unless they have concrete proof that Voldemort is here, they won't believe. As of now, the only people who have seen Voldemort are Harry, Diggory and the death eaters, If Diggory had survived then Harry's words may have more weight. The order is trying to gather as much as evidence as possible. Nothing so far! This is the stillness before the storm.

I had nothing much to do, besides homework and meet Draco on the weekends (I'll explain this part later), so I decided to research Voldemort. My starting point was the night that Harry's parents got murdered by him, from there I went back. I remembered the time in Chamber of Secrets where he told Harry and I, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle originally. I couldn't find out much about his life at Hogwarts except that he was a straight O student. He worked in Borgin & Burkes after graduating from Hogwarts? Why would a top of the year student and head boy work there? Then he sort of disappeared for a couple of years and then reappeared as Voldemort. What happened in those few years? I even went through the list of old wizarding families, including the ones, which don't exist today. Turns out, there was never a wizarding family by that name. So, I'm guessing that either Voldemort is a half-blood or a muggle-born. Oh my! Imagine the scandal if he turns out to be a muggle-born.

Hermione came to stay at Grimmauld Place a few weeks later. God knows how that girl does not want to spend summer vacation with her parents! She spends half of her summer vacation at Ron's place. Sometimes, we have girls' night at my place. I have to hide all my photos with Draco before she comes home. Harry wrote to us and Sirius asking us what was going on. Dumbledore instructed us not to mention anything to Harry, so we wrote him letters, which didn't mean anything more than 'hi, how are you?' I know, lame! What were we supposed to do? We were not told everything either.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I was wondering if I could have a word with you." I asked Dumbledore one day when I was in Grimmauld Place. "In private." I whispered.<p>

"Of course, Ms. Shepherd. Let's go to the library."

"Thank you, sir."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked me with a spark in his eyes.

"Sir, I've been researching Voldemort and Tom Riddle. It seems like some things don't add up."

I gave the folder I made on Voldemort. He studied it quickly in silence. "This is admirable work, Ms. Shepherd. What doesn't seem to add up?"

"Sir, after Hogwarts, he worked at Borgin & Burkes. Why would he do that? When he could have had any job at the ministry. Also he disappeared for a couple of years before reappearing as Voldemort. Do you have any idea what he was doing, sir?"

"That is definitely intriguing but I'm afraid I don't have any information for you." He told me after thinking for a bit. "Tell me why are you doing this?"

"For Harry. He needs to have all the information necessary if he wants to beat Voldemort. Do you know his mother's name, sir? I think his father is a muggle or a muggle-born wizard."

He was quiet for a moment as if contemplating what to tell me. "As a matter of fact, I do. Her name was Merope Gaunt. She was one of the last descendents of Salazar Slytherin himself."

My eyes popped out, "Voldemort is a descendent of Slytherin?"

He chuckled at my expression. "Yes, Ms. Shepherd he is."

"His father, sir? Was he a wizard as well?"

"From what I have heard his father is a muggle."

"So, he is a half blood? But why is he be supporting pureblood supremacy then?"

He thought for a long while. "At this point of time, I can only make speculations, Ms. Shepherd. He assumes everything non-magical is weak and that they don't contribute in anyway."

That is something to think about. There was something else that was bothering me, "Sir, would things that belonged to Slytherin have sentimental value for Voldemort?"

He considered the question, "I'm not sure if they would sentimental value but they would mean something to him. Why do you ask?" He looked at me like he was scanning me.

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

Just then Mundungus Fletcher burst into the library. He looked scared and like he was going to spill but he saw me and stopped himself. "Dumbledore sir, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Dumbledore looked at me, "If you don't mind, Ms Shepherd, may I keep this folder? It might help me refresh my memory. Ms. Shepherd, Hogwarts was a almost like a home to Tom Riddle."

"Okay, sir." I wonder why he told me that. I got up from my seat. "Thank you for talking to me sir." I left the library so Dumbledore and Fletcher could talk. I could tell something was up.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a team was sent to go get Harry that we were told that Harry was attacked by dementors in Little Whinging. We were outraged. That is Voldemort's first move. He didn't want to face Harry by himself that's why he sent dementors to suck Harry's soul. Good Thing, Harry knew how to produce a patronus. But weren't the dementors supposed to be on the Ministry's side? What the hell is going on? Then I remembered something – the dementors were on Voldemort's side in the first war as well then why was the Ministry even hiring them?<p>

"But Dad, if the dementors are attacking Harry doesn't it mean that the prisoners in Askaban can get out any minute? Because the dementors will not put up a fight against anyone who comes to rescue them?" I asked my father.

My father and Mr. Wealsley exchanged an uncertain look, "Nat, they were just rogue dementors, I don't think all the dementors are going to be attacking civilians."

I was not impressed by the answer. There were voices heard from the hallway. Ron and Hermione ran out of the kitchen. Before leaving the kitchen, I asked my father, "Dad, are you sure? Don't you think this is something the order should look into before it's too late?"

His eyes softened, "Nat, as of now the situation is under control. Don't worry so much. You're a teenager, worry about teenage issues, we'll handle this." He pulled me into a bear hug. I wanted to be comforted by his hug but I just could not. There was just too much on my head. Irrespective of this, I gave him a smile and kissed him on his cheek.

"See you later, dad."

By the time, I got to the hallway my three friends, Andrew and Sirius were already having a heavy discussion. I cleared my throat and said, "Hey Harry."

He looked at me and a big smile spread on his face, "Hi." He got up and hugged me. While pulling back, he gave a chaste kiss on the lips. He has never done that before. I think, I'm going to faint. Near death experiences makes people braver.

I grinned back at him, "How are you?"

"Now that I'm here, I'm good. I'm pissed off by your letters, by the way."

"Blame the Headmaster!" Everyone snorted. Mrs. Weasley asked Sirius to join the others in the dining room for the order meeting. She asked all of us to go upstairs. Fred and George joined us and gave a demonstration of their new products. Ginny joined us in a little while. Harry and my proximity displeased her. I'm trying real hard not to do things, which can't be interpreted as rubbing it on her face. My parents took Andrew and I home after the meeting. Michael and William went back to their respective apartments.

* * *

><p>Harry was declared 'not guilty', as if they could convict him. There was a party that night. And what a party it was. Harry was sort of lost in his thoughts most of the times though someone or the other was talking to him. When I finally got a chance to be alone with him, I asked him the reason.<p>

"It's Dumbledore. He wouldn't look at me today. As soon as I was acquitted, he fled from there without even saying a word to me."

"That's strange."

"I know."

"There's something I want to ask you. I know this not the right time but the sooner this is over, the sooner, I'd feel better."

He looked at me curiously, "What is it?"

I took him to a small closet, which was in the far corner of the kitchen, "Do you feel it?"

He closed his eyes in concentration, "Yes." He said suddenly, making me jump.

"Just like how the diary felt in the chamber of secrets?" In the chamber of secrets, when the diary was giving energy or life to Tom Riddle, it gave off a dark aura. I get the same kind of aura from one particular object in that closet.

"Actually, it's bit more stronger."

I opened the closet and picked up an ancient looking locket from the closet. "This belonged to Slytherin. Voldemort is the last descendent of Slytherin. At least the last direct descendent."

He looked shocked at the revelation, "Are you serious?"

"What you half bloods be doing in Kreacher's room?" Kreacher screeched behind us. He saw the locket in my hand and got even angrier. He tried to yank it from me. "Half bloods stealing from the noble house of Black."

"Kreacher, where did you get this from?" Harry asked him patiently.

"You not my master."

I had to think of a different approach. "Did Mrs. Black give it to you?"

"I is not tell you." He yelled. Thank God for the loud talk and music playing or else someone would have heard him already.

"You know this is a dark object, right?"

He looked shocked. Bull's eye! "How…how does the half blood Shepherd know?"

"I have a knack for these things." I joked.

"What she means to say is she can sense the dark aura coming off of it!" Harry covered up quickly. He rolled his eyes at my dramatics.

"Were you supposed to destroy it?"

Shocked again. I'm so on a roll tonight. He nodded his head and tears started filling his eyes. "Kreacher tried everything that Kreacher could think of. But it can't get destroyed. I failed Master Regulus."

Did he just say Regulus? As in Regulus Black, the death eater? Sirius' little brother, Regulus? "Regulus Black asked you to destroy it?"

"Yes."

Harry looked confused, "What if we said we could destroy it will you let us keep it?" Harry asked carefully.

A look of hope lit up Kreacher's face, "Potter can really do it?"

"There's something at Hogwarts which will destroy it." Harry said confidently.

"If half bloods help Kreacher with this, I let you keep."

"Kreacher where did Regulus find it?"

"Some cave under the sea. Lot of magic around that cave."

"Was Regulus planning to leave the death eaters?" Harry looked at me curiously when I asked that.

Tears were freely falling from Kreacher's eyes now, "Yes, Master found The Dark Lord's secret. Master not like to kill and torture people."

"What secret?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord have more dark objects." Kreacher answered.

"Do you know what they are and where they are?" Harry asked.

He shook his head.

"Thank You, Kreacher." I gave him a chocolate that I had in the pocket. That was the least I could do. He took it suspiciously.

I wrapped the sinister locket in one of the kitchen rags and we left the kitchen after bidding Kreacher goodbye. We went up to the room that Harry and Ron were staying in, Harry quickly stuffed the locket in his trunk.

"Hey, who is Regulus Black?" Harry asked me.

"He is…was Sirius' little brother. He joined the death eaters right after passing out of Hogwarts."

"No one stopped him?"

"Harry, everyone except Sirius is a death eater in this family. Except Tonks' mother. Joining the death eaters was a matter of pride for a lot of pureblood families."

"Tonks' mother?"

"Yes, Tonks' mother is Sirius' cousin." Just to tease him a bit I added, "So is Malfoy's mother."

"So that ferret and my godfather and Tonks are related."

I didn't like Harry calling him ferret. "Yes, those are the lovely stories you'll get you hear if purebloods insist on marrying within themselves. Almost everyone is related."

"What about you? Is your family related to the Blacks or Malfoys in anyway?"

I thought for a while. "I think someone from the family married someone from the Black family but that was generations ago. But the Malfoys and Shepherds have a lot of hatred towards each other. Shepherds don't like how uptight Malfoys and Malfoys don't like how liberal we are." But if Draco and I don't find a way to end out marriage contract soon we'll be family.

He laughed, "I didn't think we would get some alone time tonight. I missed you a lot."

My heart warmed up. "I missed you too. I wanted to write more to you but…"

"Hey, it's okay. That part is over now. I'm glad we're here right now." He kissed me on the cheek. I bit my lip in nervousness. He kissed me. I let him move his lips on mine then I remembered that I was supposed to respond as well.

Suddenly, Hermione and Ron, burst through the door. We broke apart suddenly. I didn't even realise that was sitting on his lap. They went red in the face.

"Ummm…everyone is looking for the both of you." Hermione said shyly.

"We'll…uh…be right down." Harry said smugly.

They left as abruptly as they came in.

"So, are we…like…boyfriend-girlfriend now?" I asked him tentatively.

He smiled brightly at me, "Yes. I mean if you want to."

"I would like that." I kissed him.

"Good." Now grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"We'll them about the locket tomorrow?" I asked Harry.

"Yes." He kissed me quickly before we went back downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or marked the story as a favourite! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	6. I knew you were trouble

Chapter 6 – I knew you were trouble

"Andy, this is your N.E.W.T year and Nat, this is your O.W.L year. I want both of you to study well." My mother told us the night before we left for Hogwarts. We are having a nice family dinner.

"I would prefer it if you both don't draw too much attention to yourself." My father added.

"There's a lot to study anyway." Andy said. He has always been the nerdy geek of the family. He is always tweaking with our spare television or other muggle stuff to make it work without electricity. He's already successful in running some battery-operated devices with magic.

"I don't think you should be sending us to school anyways." I told my parents.

They looked at me with amusement. "Why would you say that, baby girl?" Michael asked me. I'm Michael's favourite sibling. He told me.

"He is out there. And I want to fight him and take him down."

My family laughed at me excitement. "How do you expect to fight when you are not even allowed to do magic out of school?" My mother asked me.

"Mom, you always find a way to dampen my spirits."

"You're welcome, love. Now tell me that you will do well." My mom said.

"Yes, mom."

* * *

><p>Hermione had already started preparing for the O.W.L.s. This has to be some sort of a Hogwarts record. During the last few days of the holidays, I told them what I found out about Voldemort. Harry and I told them about the locket and the other things we found out from Kreacher. All this interested them but Hermione declared that there's nothing more we can do. She is right. Harry was thinking something else.<p>

"I was thinking we could destroy the locket like the way I destroyed the diary." Harry said after Hermione and Ron came back from the prefect meeting. I'm really surprised that Harry didn't get picked as prefect.

I agreed with Harry but Hermione is hard to convince, "First of all, Harry, we don't if it'll work. We don't even know if the locket really has anything, it's just an assumption. Something you both are basing on a feeling. I still think you should talk to Dumbledore about it."

Hermione is quick to dismiss things based on a feeling. Unless, there are actual facts to support it, she won't believe you.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you, I would have spoken to Dumbledore if he was around. He just doesn't want to talk to me for some reason."

"We are going to be at school now, so I guess, you can go and talk to him." Ron suggested.

"I hope so." Harry didn't sound too enthusiastic.

Our compartment door opened and there was Draco with Crabbe and Goyle. He was smirking at Harry, "Tsk, tsk tsk. I really pity you, Potter."

"Malfoy, leave now." Harry warned him.

"You might want to keep that anger in check. I've the power now to give you detention or other punishments for your actions. Tell me Potter, how does it feel to be second best to Weasley?" I could tell Draco is having a lot of fun saying these things.

Before any of them could say anything, I quickly said, "Malfoy, please go bully someone else, we're not interested. Cause unlike you, we've important things to discuss." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shepherd, don't mess with me. Do you want to get detention along with your boyfriend?" he asked me slyly.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, "Malfoy seriously, no one is interested here. Why don't you go and blow your trumpet in someone else's ear?"

"Watch your mouth. Or you might just ended being the first person I hand out detention to." He narrowed his eyes at me. Before leaving he shot me the smallest of smiles.

Like he would ever hand me a detention. These public interactions with Draco really amuse me. Draco doesn't like it when I get in his way of insulting my friends. In my defence, I butt in only when things are about to get out of control. I love to mess with Draco.

* * *

><p>We were one of the last ones to leave the train as Harry didn't want people staring at him. There was just one carriage left when we got out of the station. Harry stared at it with shock. "What the hell is that?"<p>

"That's the carriage." Ron said like Harry has just lost his mind. I wanted to laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, not the carriage. The thing that's pulling the carriage."

"Harry, there's nothing pulling the carriage. The carriages are charmed to take us to Hogwarts."

Harry went and stood in front of the carriage, "Don't you guys see it?"

We shook our heads. I learnt long ago if Harry says he hears something then he actually is hearing something. Last time it turned out to be a dangerous muggle-born petrifying basilisk, which Salazar Slytherin left as a gift for us. So, I'm going to believe it, if he says he sees some creature. I wonder which dangerous creature this is and which founder decided to leave them. How the hell am I going to fight it, if I can't even see it?

"It's a Thestral." A calm voice from the carriage said. I recognised the little girl from Ravenclaw with long light blond hair. She poked her head out of the door to look at us.

"Who are you?" Ron asked before I could say anything.

"It's Loony…I mean Luna Lovegood." Hermione said.

"Hermione, that's no way to address someone." I reprimanded her. Sure, the girl is a little weird but that's no way to call someone. The poor girl gets bullied so much just because she is strange. "Hi Luna. How are you?"

"Hi Natalie. I'm good."

"How is it that you know everybody in the school?" Ron asked me.

"I like to network, Ron. It's good to know people."

"What is a thestral?" Harry asked quickly ignoring Ron and I.

"These are the invisible creatures which are use to move the carriage. They are superb flyers with exceptional sense of direction. People can only see them if they have seen death." Luna answered in her dreamy voice.

That completely explained why Harry could see the thestral.

We got into the carriage and it began to move. I put my hand on Harry's and squeezed it lightly. Harry smiled at me.

"So, Luna how was your summer?" I asked.

"Daddy and I went to Iceland for two weeks to find the Crumpled Horn Snorkack but we had no luck and then the Nargles infested our gardens but that's under control now. Other than that, my summer was good." She turned to Harry and said, "Harry, I want you to know that Daddy and I believe every word you said. Daddy even ran an article in the Quibbler supporting you over the summer to show support to you."

"Nobody reads the Quibbler. Nothing mentioned in the magazine is true." Hermione said rudely.

"That's right. Nobody reads the Quibbler." Ron supported Hermione.

"I do. And my father is the editor." Luna held up the magazine in her hand. I snorted. She started reading the magazine.

"Please tell your father thank you, Luna. I'm sure Harry appreciates the support." I told her.

"Yes, please tell him I say thank you." Harry said quickly after me.

* * *

><p>"Now, I know why people call her Loony." Ron said when we got to the Gryffindor Table.<p>

"Ron." I warned. "Do not call her that. She is a nice girl, a bit quirky but nice."

"Why are you defending her so much, Nat?" Harry asked.

"She doesn't have a lot of friends. Ginny hangs out with her sometimes. Everybody deserves to have friends, that's why I started talking to her."

"I don't know how you can stand it when she talks about all those rubbish creatures which don't exist. Ginny told me she talks about creatures and plants she's never heard of." Hermione said.

"H, you of all people should believe in impossible things, more than me. Before you got the Hogwarts letter did you believe that magic existed?" She went read in the face. "She believes these creatures exist and she's going to try and find them, who are you to rubbish her beliefs? Just because no one 'worthy' according to you has said they exist, doesn't mean that they don't. We live in a magical world for God's sakes, there are so many things we yet have to discover. This is just like people telling Thomas Edison that he can't invent the light bulb."

"You're right, Nat. I need to be more open minded." Hermione agreed with me.

"So, Thomas who?" Ron asked.

Harry explained who Edison was. During my speech, the sorting had begun. I looked at the Slytherin Table. He looked at me a few seconds later and discreetly smiled at me. I smiled back at him. I have been worried about him despite his repeated reassurances. I felt like someone was looking in my direction. I moved my eyes to the Ravenclaw Table. Was Cho Chang really looking at me and smiling? It took me a while but I realised she was looking at the boy next to me. Harry smiled back at Cho. But I could tell he was confused.

"Aww…look at you, blushing because your first crush is smiling at you." I teased Harry.

He looked at me quickly, "She smiled at me first."

"It's okay. I won't hold it against you. I don't have a problem if you smile at or talk to other girls Harry."

Dumbledore stood to give the start of the year speech. He introduced the substitute teacher in place of Hagrid – Prof. Grubbly-Plank. Now, I realised Hagrid was not here. Where is he? Next, Dumbledore introduced the new defence against the dark arts teacher – Prof. Umbridge. She interrupted Dumbledore to give a speech of her own. No one's ever done that before. The moment she opened her mouth I knew, I was going to hate her. And the all pink attire didn't help either, she looked like a giant cotton candy. I've never hated pink more in my life.

I heard Hermione whisper, "Ugh! I'm so changing my favourite colour." I snickered at her.

Hermione was outraged by Umbridge's speech, since she's the only one who actually heard it. Once she explained to us that she is here only to suppress us, we were outraged too. What was Dumbledore playing at?

When we got to the common room, Seamus picked an argument with Harry. He said that Harry was lying and that he only wants attention. Harry got angry and yelled right back at Seamus. It would have become a full blown fight if Ron had not stopped Harry and Dean had not stopped Seamus. Another non-believer.

* * *

><p>The first day of school couldn't be worse. All the professors gave the speech about how this is our O.W.L year and they were going to drill us this year. I've never had so much homework on the first day of school. The worst of all was Umbridge's class. She prohibited us from doing any magic. She actually prohibited witches and wizards from doing magic! If Umbridge's speech last night hadn't made her agenda clear to us, her first class sure did. Harry got into an argument with her and she gave him detention. I wondered if she is a death eater.<p>

Harry told us she gave him lines. That was pretty lame considering how Harry pissed her off. Then he told us about this quill he had to use, it uses the writer owns blood as ink. How horrible! Isn't this like child abuse? He showed us the 'I must not tell lies' scar on his hand.

"You should tell Dumbledore." I said.

"No. I don't want to give her the satisfaction that she's had an effect on me."

"Harry if you're really so interesting in give away your blood so much you might as well do it for a good cause like it was saving someone's life."

"Come on, Nat. It's only for a couple of days more." I was angry but I didn't say anything else. By the end of the week, a lot of the other students had similar detentions.

* * *

><p>Hermione was up to something. She didn't tell me what it is but she was definitely thinking hard about something. Then finally one day she told us what has been thinking about. She said she wanted Harry to teach us DADA. He was shocked. But what she said made sense. For the Triwizard Tournament, Harry had to learn a lot of spells. Hermione said it would be similar to a study group.<p>

Harry was not convinced but we at least convinced him to think about it. The next Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione surprisingly took us to the Hog's Head. This definitely looked like the place to do shady business. At first, few people turned up namely, Fred and George, Ginny with Michael Corner, Luna, Dean and Neville. After a while, a lot more people turned up. This turn out is solely Hermione's choice. She wanted to include people who seemed trustworthy.

Harry and Hermione very briefly told the group what they are trying to achieve here and why? Thankfully all the people present agreed with us and didn't need a lot of convincing. All of them signed up. After everyone left Hermione told us that she has charmed the parchment. If anyone betrayed us, we'd know. She can be a badass if she wants to. Now, we only needed a place to practice.

A few weeks later, Neville stumbled upon, one such room. The room of requirement. We informed the rest of the group through the charmed galleons that Hermione gave everyone. We started practice. We named the group – Dumbledore's Army. The very first meeting, Harry started off with a simple disarming spell. A lot of people were surprised to hear that a disarming spell saved his life against Voldemort. We tried to meet up as much as regularly as possible. Since everyone was on a different schedules it was difficult to set a time, but yet we somehow managed.

Meanwhile on the outside, Dolores 'Toad' Umbridge was ruining the school for everyone. She was coming out with decrees, which quite frankly were ridiculous. I was so tempted to write to my grandfather and ask him about the legitimacy of these useless decrees. I also wanted to ask him if he could use his power as a member of the Wizengamot and get her removed. To top it up, she started something known as the Inquisitor Squad, which contained most of the Slytherins. To my disappointment even Draco was a part of it, in fact he was leading it.

* * *

><p>Along with classes, homework, Dumbledore's army, I had to squeeze in time with Draco as well. As per our marriage contract, Draco and I have to spend at least an hour every week. This clause was added so Draco and I get to know each other. Normally, when we meet up, we talk or he helps me out with Ancient Runes, Arithmancy or Potions. I love Hermione but Draco is a way better teacher than Hermione. He is very patient with me. I'm a slow learner. Sometimes, Hermione forgets that not everyone can suck everything from a book.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing by joining the Inquisitor Squad?" I asked him as soon he closed the door of the unused classroom, we decided to meet up in.

"Hello to you too." He said sarcastically.

"Answer me."

"I still don't get it why do I let you talk to me like this? You're so mean." He mocked me.

"Draco…I'm serious."

"Nat, My father ordered me to join it. He says it'll put me in good books"

I snorted. "Your father totally changes the meaning of good."

He ignored me. "Besides, I didn't tell anyone that you and your friends have formed and are running an illegal group." He smirked at me.

"You know?"

"Of course, I know. You lot are not very good at being discreet. You all wear way lot of emotions on your sleeves."

"You're not going to tell, are you?"

"How long have you known me? Do you really think I would do anything to put you in danger?"

I shook my head and hugged him, "I just needed to hear you say that."

"How are things going on in between you and Potter?"

"Draco, I love him. I want to tell him but I'm scared. I don't want to freak him out."

"Nat, you know, I think he's not worth it but if you really do feel that way then you should tell him."

"You think?"

He looked sad for a moment but in the end he nodded. Why did he look so sad?

**I'll be including the instances which i like from the book but they may not be in the same order!**

**Please read and review! thank for reading so far!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	7. Ice cream

Chapter 7 – Ice cream

I tried so hard to tell Harry what I felt for him. But there was never a good time. So many things were happening at the same time. Umbridge was wrecking havoc in school. She got Harry, Fred and George banned from the quidditch team. Harry was very upset about this. He really wanted to hex Umbridge. We were loaded with so much work, whatever little spare we found, we used it for Dumbledore's Army or for sleep.

A lot of people in the group were showing a lot of improvement. Luna was a surprise package. She would catch up soon and then she would help Harry to teach the rest of the group. Sometimes, she is faster than Hermione as well. There were a few times, I saw Cho trying to gain Harry's attention. Hermione told me that she heard someone say that she's been crying a lot lately. Guess she misses Diggory a lot. I can also understand her need to be near Harry. Maybe, she still needs closure and Harry was with him in his last moments. But I couldn't help be a bit jealous. I didn't tell Harry this because I don't want to seem like an insecure girlfriend.

I decided not to let it bother me. They are only talking a little and exchanging smiles in the corridors. Nothing to be worried about, right? I asked Hermione about this one day. "H, can we talk?"

"Nat, I still have two more essays to complete. So, we'll talk later." She looked at me for a moment, "Okay, what's bothering you?" She huffed.

"Gee, thanks for the enthusiasm, H."

"Do you want me to go back to completely my essays?"

"I'm a bit worried."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Why? What happened?"

"Cho has been trying to gain Harry's attention a lot lately. And I'm feeling a little…"

"Jealous?" She asked and I nodded. "I noticed that. But I thought it didn't bother you. You seem to be a bit nonchalant."

"I don't want come across as an overbearing, possessive or insecure girlfriend."

"Maybe, you should talk it out with him."

"What should I say?"

"I honestly don't know. If you bring it up once, I'm sure you'll find the words."

I rolled my eyes, "Some friend you are, H."

Then I felt his lips on my cheek, "Hi, what are you both talking about?" Harry asked sitting next to me.

"The essays." I said before Hermione could say something. She narrowed her eyes at me. Ron settled down next to Hermione.

"Hermione, please help me with the charms essay." Ron asked Hermione.

That got her attention off me. She is right though, I need to talk it out with him. How do I bring it up?

* * *

><p>"Since, this is the last meeting before Christmas, I was thinking that we should brush up on all the spells we've learned so far. Let's start with the Impediment Jinx and then go to the Stunning Hex." Harry announced once everyone had come in.<p>

Everybody partnered up someone. I partnered up with Neville. The boy has improved so much since the first meeting. His confidence level has also increased but still he is still the down to earth boy he always was. Harry was moving around the room and helping those who needed help. A few times I saw, him and Cho exchanging sweet smiles. In my moment of distraction, Neville hit me with a stunner.

"I'm sorry." Neville apologised after he revived me.

"Hey, I should have been ready. Not your fault." He helped me get up.

After an hour, Harry called for everyone's attention. He wished everyone 'Happy Christmas and happy holidays'. As every time, we all started leaving the room of requirement in smaller groups. I left with Andy, Fred and George. The twins were cracking us up. Andy was looking at Fred…or was it George? Anyways, he was looking at one of the twins with an expression I was having a hard time deciphering. Is it longing? I have to find out. Of us four siblings, Andy is shy, quiet and an introvert guy. He doesn't open up to people easily.

"Guys, I want to talk to my brother, so please excuse us." I told the twins and dragged Andy away.

"What is it Nattie?"

"You have a crush on one of them?" I wish was a bit more tactful.

His jaw dropped, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have a crush on Fred…or is it George?"

He looked like he was forming the words in his mind, "Nattie, I've lots to study."

I blocked his way, "Come on, Andy. Tell me. I'm your sister."

"That's exactly why I don't want to discuss this with you."

"Andy, don't make me point my wand at you."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

He sighed, "If it gets you off my back, fine. I have a crush on one of them."

My eyes sparkled, "Which one?"

"George." He answered in a small voice.

I hugged him, "Andy. I'm happy for you."

"So, you're not upset or sad that I'm gay?"

I thought about it for a moment. It is a valid question. But he's my brother, if he's happy, then I am. "It doesn't matter to me. You're my brother and I'll stand by you no matter what. That's what family does. You don't choose who you fall in love with."

He let out a breath, "I've not told anyone about this. Please don't tell anyone, Nattie."

"Hey, I understand. You're secret is safe with me but I think you should tell mom and dad. And Mike. And Will."

"I will but not now."

I hugged him again, "Okay. You can talk to me anytime you want. I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Nattie."

"You should tell him if you think you really love him."

He considered me for a moment, "It's too soon to say if I love him. But if you love him, you should tell him."

"I hope you mean Harry and not George. I want to tell Harry but there's never a right time."

"I meant Duh-Harry. Right Harry! I don't know why I want to keep forgetting that you're dating him."

He was going to say Draco but I let it go. I chuckled, "Maybe because I'm your little sister."

He threw a hand over my shoulder, "Ya, that must be it. There's no time like the present, Nat. If you want to tell him then you should."

"Thanks Andy." I pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to do it now. All I needed is encouragement from you."

* * *

><p>My heart is beating real fast. I hope, he was still in the room. If he's not there, I'm just going to send him a quick message to come back to the room. I hope I can say it. I hope I say the words out right. I asked the room to allow me entry to the room we just practiced in. When I opened the door that appeared in the wall. For a moment I felt like I'm in a nightmare. I saw Harry kissing Cho. He is kissing her. My boyfriend is kissing another girl. I'm going to explode. I left the room as quietly as I came in. 'If I draw attention to myself, I'll say something, I'll regret later', I told myself.<p>

Harry is kissing Cho. Harry is kissing Cho. Harry is kissing Cho. My mind will not stop shouting that. When I left that corridor, I broke into a run. I didn't know to where I was running off. I just kept running, hoping what I saw wouldn't catch up with me. Another voice in my head kept shouting 'run, run, run'. I stopped in front of a portrait with fruit basket. I was out of breath, I waited a bit to catch it then I tickled the pear. A doorknob appeared. I opened the door and the kitchen as always is buzzing with activity. Dobby was one of the first ones to notice me.

"Ms. Natalie, what can Dobby do for you?" He asked me kindly. Other elves started asking me the same thing.

"May I please have some dark chocolate ice cream?" I sat down on the spot and started crying.

"Why is Ms. Natalie crying?" Dobby asked cautiously.

One of the elves handed me a huge bowl of dark chocolate ice cream with a big spoon. "I just saw Harry kissing Cho." I stuffed a huge portion of the ice cream into my mouth, hoping the brain freeze will dull out the voice in my head. "I love him and I was going to tell him that but he was kissing someone else." I took another spoonful.

Dobby and a few more elves, who sat down to hear me, looked sad for me, "I'm sorry, Miss."

"Oh, it's not you who should be sorry." I wiped my nose on my robe sleeve. One of the elves gave me tissues. "I mean I always knew I was not his first choice. I'm just someone he stumble upon by mistake." They hung on my every word, "Each of you, promise that you will not tell about this to another soul." They quickly promised. "Especially Harry." They promised again. "I never knew heartbreak hurt so bad. Could I get some more ice cream please?" Someone handed me another huge bowl. "Do you know how difficult it is to get his attention? He sees H and I as one of the guys. And once a girl is in the friend zone, do you know how difficult it is to get noticed? He asked me to the Yule ball as his last option, that's how difficult it is! Some more ice cream, please?" The female elves started crying with me.

"Sure, I didn't tell him about my engagement with Draco, but would he have dated me if I told him I was engaged to his arch nemesis. I don't think he would even be friends with me. Since the day, Harry told me that we are officially boyfriend-girlfriend, I told Draco to not kiss me again. Draco and got engaged way before I even met Harry. We are looking for a way to end the contract without getting killed in the process. Maybe, Harry doesn't love me or maybe he doesn't love me enough. Maybe, he loves me only as a friend. Another bowl, please?"

I kept crying and ranting for Merlin knows how long. The elves were so sweet, they listened to me with a lot of patience. Bowls of ice cream later, I decided that I cried enough. I still didn't know if I want to confront him about it or wait for him to tell me. I quickly washed my face and made sure I didn't look like I poured my eyes out. "Thank you for listening to me. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Miss, we not tell anyone. Thank you for sharing that with us." A female elf, Vega said. Other female elves nodded in agreement and said the same thing.

I turned to Dobby, "Please don't tell Harry. I know, he is your friend but please don't tell him."

"Miss, Natalie, I not tell Harry Potter sir." He told me solemnly. He looked like he wanted to tell me something else but decided not to.

* * *

><p>I left the kitchen feeling much better. Now, I could only feel this dull pain. I went to the tower. I found Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting near the fireplace, our favourite spot in the common room. Harry looked torn. Ron looked a conflicted like he couldn't decide if he should be in awe of him or be angry. Hermione was angry. She looked like she wanted to break something. Ron spotted me while I was sneaking up to the dorm. I pleaded with him with my eyes to let me go.<p>

"Nat! There you are!" Ron exclaimed. Why do I even try?

"I'm going off to sleep. I'm really tired." I faked a yawn.

"Sit with us for a while." Harry said. He sounded tensed.

Do I really want to do this now? I sat next to Hermione. She didn't say anything but she put her hand on my hand and squeezed it lightly. At least she is going to be with me.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked me. "I spoke to Andy and he told me you went to find me."

"I was coming to find you but I took a little detour and went to the kitchen. I, suddenly, felt like I want to eat ice cream."

Harry smiled at me, "I want to talk to you about something. Shall we go for a walk?" I nodded. We didn't go far from the tower when he said, "I kissed Cho."

I stopped mid-walk. Should I look at him? What should I say? "I know." I stopped my eyes from filling up with tears. "I saw you both."

He didn't know what to say. I guess, my confession must have ruined whatever speech he prepared. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how it happened. She was crying and I wanted to comfort her. And then I kissed her. I don't know why I did it but I just did it."

I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't, "Harry, do you even want to be with me?"

He held my hands in his, "Of course. I do."

"I need time. I can't do this right now. I think you still have some unresolved feelings for her. You need to sort those feelings out first. We'll talk about us, once you know what you really want." Before he could say anything I turned around and went back to the tower. I went to Hermione's bed. She held the covers up for me so I could get in, "H…"

She held my hand, "I know, it's okay. Sleep it off. Everything will be fine tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>This last part about Nat getting into Hermione's bed is drawn from personal experience! My besties and I do it when we need it!<strong>

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading so far!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	8. Appearing & Disappearing

Chapter 8 – Appearing and Disappearing

No, everything is not fine today. I still feel the pain, I felt last night. I'm still angry. I still want to punch the wall. I can't shake that small voice in my head that says, 'I should have told him, I'm not comfortable with him being friendly with Cho.' I would have come across as an insecure girlfriend, but at least I still would be his girlfriend. Like Hermione said did I really appear nonchalant?

Hermione and I were having breakfast silently. She was waiting for me to say something, anything.

"How are you feeling today?"

I thought about the question, "I really have no idea."

"Do you think you'll be fine if you see him?"

"If I leave the room he is in then I'm not okay but if I don't pull any such stunts then it means I'm partially okay with being around him."

"Partially okay?"

"It means I'm still deciding if I can be around him."

After breakfast, Hermione and I spend some quality girl-time doing homework in the library. There were just a few more days left before the holidays began and I want to finish as much homework as I can before they began. Draco was at another table doing homework. He kept giving me strange looks. He signaled that he wanted to talk now. I told Hermione, I would be back in a few minutes. Draco pulled me behind some armours.

"What's going on? You seem a bit off." He declared. It always amazes me how easily he can read me.

"I saw Harry kiss Cho." I said in a small voice.

I could see the anger written all over Draco's face, "How dare he hurt you!" He hissed. "I'm going to hex him."

I pulled him back, "No, please don't. Let me handle this on my own. I don't want you to get yourself into this. Please, Draco."

"Fine." I could clearly hear the frustration in his voice. He hugged me, "You know, I'm here if you want to talk."

"I feel like part of it my fault. If I had told him how I felt about Cho, this wouldn't have happened."

He held me at arms length and said, "First of all, this is not your fault. Second of all, he knows who not to plant his lips with. I can't believe I just said that."

It was the first time I smiled since I saw them together. "But Draco, when a relationship fails, it is both the partners' faults expect in exceptional cases. Something in our relationship was not strong enough. It has to be both our faults."

His jaw was set firmly, "This is not your fault. Don't repeat the speech." He hugged me. After a few minutes he asked me, "Do you want to go back now?"

"Lets stay for a few more minutes." He smiled and hugged me again.

* * *

><p>Hermione and I went back to the common room in the evening. Harry and Ron were busy playing chess. When Harry saw me, the atmosphere suddenly tensed up. 'Suck it up, Nat!' I told myself. I gave Harry an unsure smile. He returned mine with a small one of his own. Ron tried to change the tense atmosphere with a lame joke.<p>

"Hey look!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "Hagrid's back."

We all got to our feet, Harry got the invisibility cloak and the map from his room and then we left the common room. Being so close to Harry again was weird but there was no other option. Harry knocked the door. Fang barked and Hagrid opened the door and for a moment, I was startled. What the hell happened? He is injured. He is has a lot of bruises on his face. He seemed to be limping a little.

"I shoulda known, it woulda been the four of you." Hagrid said though we were under the cloak. He let us in.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Nothin'."

"Hagrid, tell us, please." Hermione said calmly.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey." Ron suggested.

"I'm dealin' wid it." Hagrid said.

"Were you with the giants?" Harry got straight to the point.

He looked shocked, "How'd ya know? Who told ya?"

"We sort of guessed it." Hermione said sheepishly.

"You kids know more than you shoulda know. You a nosy lot." Hagrid told us. After much coaxing Hagrid decided to tell us what he and Madam Maxime have been doing for the order. He told us about the giants and where they found them. He told us about the adventures…or rather misadventures they had there. Apparently, getting the giants' support was not only on Dumbledore's agenda, it's something that Voldemort was seeking out as well. Voldemort had sent Macnair and another death eater, Hagrid didn't recognise. He told us what he found out about his mother.

When he was done telling us his tale, we told about Harry being attacked by the dementors. Hagrid was outraged when he heard it. Harry explained in detail about the trial. We also told him about people mysteriously disappearing, discreet attacks on muggles. Hagrid mentioned that same things had happened during the first war as well. We were just getting to talk about the toad when there was a knock on the door.

We quickly got under the invisibility cloak. He could feel Harry's eyes on me but I refused to look at him. Hagrid opened the door and I thought, 'think of the devil and the devil appears.'

I could tell by the way she was looking at him that she already thought he was beneath her. She introduced herself and Hagrid introduced himself. She started questioning him like this was a courtroom. Hagrid's lies were so bad that even Fang could say Hagrid was lying. I was tempted to hex her but Hagrid would get into trouble then. She even mentioned the four pairs of footprints in the snow. We exchanged looks and mentally slapped ourselves. Hagrid gave a lame answer. She mentioned that she would be attending one of his classes to assess his teaching methods. We exchanged looks again. How will we ever keep Hagrid from getting fired if Umbridge looks like she's hell-bent to firing him?

Once she was gone, we quickly explained to Hagrid her tyranny in school. We told him that she has been assessing the other professors for a few weeks now. She is going to remove the professors who are not worthy as per her standards. Hermione told him that she would help him plan his lessons so she could find not faults with him. We went back to the tower. We directly went to bed. This is the first time, it hit me in full force that even Voldemort is looking to gather support. Why didn't that come to my mind before? That could be one of the reasons for laying low.

* * *

><p>"Hey have seen Harry and Ron today?" Hermione asked me a few days after Hagrid came back.<p>

I shrugged and continued eating the porridge. "Why?"

"I've not seen them anywhere. Neville said that Harry had some dream or something and they had to call McGonagall for help. She took them to Dumbledore. He didn't see them in the morning."

"That is strange. We'll look for them after we finish breakfast."

She started eating an omelette, "Ya."

Prof. McGonagall cam to us and said, "Good Morning, Ms. Granger, Ms. Shepherd. The headmaster would like to speak with you both after you both are done with breakfast."

"Thank you, professor. We'll go see him." Hermione told her.

"Uhh…professor? The password?" I asked her.

"Right. It's 'Kisses'." She blushed a little.

"You mean as in the Hershey's chocolate? I love them." I said before I could stop myself. I heard a rumour that Dumbledore's passwords are normally candies and chocolates.

"I was not aware it was a muggle chocolate. That explains the password." She gave us a nod and left us.

I started laughing. Hermione looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Care to explain what's so funny?"

"Imagine the toad saying the password with hatred and contempt."

A moment later she was laughing too.

A few minutes later, we were on our way to the Headmaster's office. We said the password and the gargoyle opened the moving staircase for us. When we got near the door, we could a voice saying, "But Albus why was I not informed about this?"

"It was an emergency. And the last time I checked, I still had the power to grant leave in extreme cases, Dolores." Dumbledore said.

Hermione knocked the door before we could hear more. The headmaster gave us permission to come in. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Shepherd, thank you for coming." He turned towards the toad, "We are done here, Dolores."

She looked shocked at being dismissed so unceremoniously but she left the office nonetheless.

"What's going on, Sir?" I asked quickly.

"There was an attack last night on Mr. Weasley so, I've sent all the Weasley children and Mr. Potter on leave a few days earlier."

"Attack on Mr. Weasley? What happened? Is he all right? Was it the death eaters?" I asked nervously.

"Arthur is in recovery but things do not look too good at this moment. The family is with him." Dumbledore cast a silencing spell on the door and then told us everything in detail. Harry saw Mr. Weasley get attacked in his dream. I was shocked. Hermione went pale.

"When can we leave sir?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Granger, I can't allow you both to leave now. You will leave with the rest of the school when they leave for the Christmas Break."

"But sir…"

"No, Ms. Shepherd, it'll be suspicious if you both leave now. Be patient. It's only a few days more."

Both of us looked sad.

Dumbledore continued, "Don't tell this to anyone, you can't trust. It'll come out in the papers in a few days. We are trying to keep it under wraps until Arthur is a little better."

"Okay, Sir." Hermione said.

"Now, get back to classes, you two." Dumbledore said serenely.

We left the office. It is a lot to process. I sat down on one of the benches on the corridor. Few minutes later, even Hermione sat down.

"I'm going to tell my parents that I will not be coming home this Christmas. Harry needs us. Ron needs us." Suddenly Hermione tells me.

I look at her incredulously, "You don't have to do this."

"I have to. These are difficult times. We have to make some difficult choices."

"H, forgive me for saying this but I think, you ignore your parents a lot. Don't you think you've hardly been spending less time with your family? Most of your holidays you spend them with us. You don't even spend half your summer vacation at home. Didn't you tell me earlier that your parents have been looking forward to this ski trip for a long time? H, after school anyways you'll move out of your home, but at least until then spend some time with them, before you grow up. You'll regret not spending enough time with them later on."

"My parents will understand that this is important for me. Harry and Ron need us right now. If you can't be around Harry, I understand, but I need to do this for him and Ron."

"I never said I couldn't be around Harry. Didn't I behave when we all were together? And this is not about Harry and I. You want to spend more time with Ron, so, he'll finally see you and ask you out. Do you really want to do that at the expense of not being with your parents? You don't see how much your parents miss you, do you? This is about you and your parents."

"Like I said, my parents understand. They will understand this is important than some stupid ski trip. We need to help Harry, first. My parents are always going to be there. Right now, Ron needs us. He must be so shaken up. He must be so sad."

"Fine, do what you want to. I told you this only because you're my best friend. And I care for you."

We stared at each other. She walked away from me after a few minutes. This is didn't turn out to be so good. I've wanted to tell her all this for so long. It felt good to get this off my chest. But I wish, I had discussed this with her at a better time. I met her parents a couple of times. They miss Hermione a lot. I can tell by how they look at Hermione when she gets on the train to Hogwarts.

Hermione is keeping her distance from me. I want to talk it out with her but she keeps blocking me out. I don't know what to do. How do I end this problem with her? She won't even talk to me.

Maybe I can solve this issue during the break. No one can stay mad on Christmas. The other thing really bothering me is Mr. Weasley's attack. My parents wanted Andy and I to come home first, so, no one gets suspicious. I'm afraid that it'll be someone from my family next. I don't want anybody to get attacked. I don't want anything to happen to my family. I'll be devastated if anything happened to any of them.

* * *

><p>I saw Draco in the corridor. I started walking towards him. While passing him, I whispered, "I need to talk to you." I walked away quickly. I knew Draco would follow me. I went into an unused classroom. He closed the door.<p>

"What happened?" He asked me with concern.

"Mr. Weasley got attacked. I'm worried, Draco. This is really happening. Next someone from my family could get attacked."

"Hey, calm down. From what I know, he plans on laying low for a while."

"He has already started kidnapping people. Muggles are being attacked. Draco, it has already started. He maybe laying low but his work still getting done." I started crying.

He hugged me, "Hey…shh…shh…don't worry. Don't cry, Nat. I hate to say this but I'm sure Potter will find a way to end this. He's got the three of you as well, I'm sure you all will find a way to end this." I felt him go rigid. "Hmmm…you might want to see this."

I turned around and found Hermione fuming at us. How will I explain this?

"I can explain this." Why did I say this?

"The past few days, I've been mad at Harry because he kissed Cho and hurt you. But it looks like you have been cheating on him this whole time. And that too with this foul git."

"Hermione, listen to me." I tried again.

"I'm going to tell Harry this and tell him not to beat himself up over you. You don't deserve to be with him, Nat." She looked at me with venom filled eyes. She began moving towards the door.

I have to stop her. I pulled out my wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

"Give me my wand back." She said angrily.

"Petrificus Totalus." I used the spell on her. Before she hit the ground, I waved my wand again to keep her from falling.

Draco's jaw dropped. "Sometimes you are too unpredictable that makes you really scary." He gulped.

I shrugged and turned to Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Thanks for the reviews so far! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	9. The Contract

Chapter 9 – The Contract

"I know you are really angry that I put the body bind curse on you. But you left with no choice." I told a petrified Hermione. I turned to Draco, "What do you think we should now?"

"We could tell her." Draco suggested uncomfortably.

"Or we could obliviate her." I saw the alarm in Hermione eyes. "I'm kidding. It's not everyday that I get to put a curse on you, thought I might as well have some fun." I started putting silencing and locking charms on the door.

"You sure you want to tell her? She could tell Weasel and Pothead." Draco interrupted me.

"I think once she knows everything, she won't tell them. We can always ask her to make an unbreakable vow after we tell her."

He nodded, "Fine. Tell her."

"Do you want to do the honours?"

"You do it, I'll add bits and pieces here and there."

"H, I'm going to tell you a story. It's a long one but I'll try to make it short and concise for your convenience. It all started when Voldemort disappeared after killing Harry's parents. It's funny how everything starts from there."

"You are straying, Nat." Draco informed me.

"Right. As you know all of the death eaters were brought to trial after that. The ones who were tactful and smart somehow found a way out of Askaban. My granpa, Jonah Shepherd was the Chief Warlock at that time. Now granpa wouldn't take bribe from anyone. So these death eaters bribed the members of the Wizengamot or called in favours with them. Though there was sufficient evidence against most of them, the Wizengamot said that it was not enough evidence and blah, blah! You get the gist."

"In extreme cases, of course, the Wizengamot, sent them to Askaban because then the people would question the sanctity of the Wizengamot." Draco added.

"That's true. So, one such trial was of Abraxas Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, Drco's grandfather and father. There was enough evidence against them but they had paid of the Wizengamot pretty well. No matter what granpa said against them, they had a counter, which satisfied the members. Finally granpa went on to say that the Malfoys believed in pureblood supremacy and that such sort of thinking would be detrimental to the Wizarding world."

"This seemed to have worked because everyone knows that is true. This alone could have gotten them locked up for five years. Even the Malfoys looked like they didn't know what to say. Finally, Abraxas Malfoy said that they don't have such beliefs. They believe in things that will take the wizarding world to a new heights."

"To prove his point, he proposed marriage between Nat and I." Draco said.

I narrowed my eyes at him because I wanted to tell her this part, "That's true. Granpa refused quickly. Abraxas had expected that. He wanted Granpa to refuse it."

"He said that Nat's grandfather was doing all this because of his personal vendatta against my grandfather. Once Grandfather pointed this out, the Wizengamot put pressure on Nat's grandfather. The Chief Warlock has to be unbiased. They were trying to use his loyalty for his position against him." Draco said.

"Granpa said that he couldn't decide for his son's daughter. The marriage contract for their daughter would be my parents' decision not his. At this Abraxas Malfoy chided him by saying that he is the head of the Shepherd family and he can make decisions for members of his family."

Draco smiled and said, "But things work differently at the Shepherd household. Nat's grandfather said that his children were capable of making their decisions unlike Abraxas' child. That sentence still pisses off my father even today. Jonah Shepherd said that if this has to happen then it would happen only when his son and daughter-in-law agreed to this."

I continued, "The Wizengamot seemed satisfied with this argument and the adjourned the trial for a while. Once granpa mentioned this at home, dad was completely against it. Dad is sort of anti-marriage contracts. He doesn't like the concept of marrying someone because of a contract. My mom thought about it. She knew that the Chief Warlock position meant to granpa. She said they would agree on if they got the final say on the contract. Each and every term of the marriage contract had to be approved by my parents."

"There was a closed room meeting in between the Malfoys, the Shepherds and some of the important members of the Wizengamot including Dumbledore. The Malfoys proposed the first contract and we rejected it completely."

"My family tried to argued with hers but her family was very adamant about the terms of terms and conditions they wanted. Dumbledore said that it was the Malfoys that needed this contract not the Shepherds, so they should agree to the terms the Shepherds want or go through a fair trial. Begrudgingly, they agreed." Draco said.

"It took them more than an year to finalise the contract. So after Draco's third birthday, we got engaged. We exchanged rings and all." I pulled out a chain from under my shirt and showed her a simple silver band on it. "Draco has his under his shirt. We were kids so my parents didn't want any big rings being exchanged."

"Since our engagement, we've been friends. I used to play a lot at her home or her grandparents' home. We got to know we were engaged only after our tenth birthdays. Her family and my mother and my grandmother explained each and everything on the contract. So, one of the terms of the contract is to spend some time together. At Hogwarts, we have to spend at least an hour together every week." Draco was looking at me when he said that. "I've spent some of my most happiest times at your home, Nat."

"I know, me too. My home wouldn't have been so much fun if you were not there with me." I winked at him. I turned to Hermione, "H, I'm going to remove the curse now. But please don't run. We can talk about this. You can ask me anything you want about this contract."

I waved my wand and Hermione was able to move again. She glared at me for a few minutes. She sighed and said, "I need to sit down. This is too much to take in." She sat down at the nearest bench. "But…all this time…this is a lot."

"Ya, I know. I remember feeling this way when I was told about this. But I've had time to get used to it."

"Why? Why would Malfoy's grandfather propose something like this?"

"We have made a few guesses in the past. I think because he can use Nat as a bargaining chip in the future. But the terms that Nat's family set were ironclad. Nat is not even allowed to come to the Malfoy Manor without at least two adults from her family accompanying her." Draco explained.

"Bargaining chip? I don't get it." Hermione asked. She looked shocked that Draco was talking properly with her.

"If at all my grandfather had had his way, he could have gotten the Shepherds to do our bidding while using Nat as a bait. Maybe he would have gotten the Shepherds to join the death eaters."

"But Nat if you love Harry how can you marry Malfoy?"

"Ever since we were told about the contract, we've been researching about marriage contracts and finding ways to end it. Till now, we found nothing. For some weird reason, no book mentions how to end one. This leads me to believe that breaking a marriage contract is either very difficult to end or it's a very simple fix that any person can break it."

"So that's what you do? Research when you both meet up?"

I looked on the floor, "Actually no. We talk. He helps me with Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Potions."

"What? Why don't you come to me?" She looked offended. "I didn't think he was good enough to tutor someone." She looked at him with disbelief.

"Hey, FYI, I'm pretty good at studies." Draco said a bit arrogantly.

I put my hand on Draco's, "Draco, don't get angry. Calm down." I looked at Hermione, "H, contrary to your opinion of him, he is actually very intelligent. In fact, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil, Susan Bones and Dean have a strong fight going on for the second rank in the class. His father may have bought him a place on the Slytherin Quidditch team but he is actually good. He secretly tutors even other students."

"You know about that?" Draco asked me with disbelief written all over his face.

"Just because I don't keep an eye on all the time, doesn't mean I don't know things." I smirked at him.

"But why don't you come to me?" I could tell Hermione felt really bad.

"I tried but you tend to forget that I'm not as fast as you when it comes to grasping some subjects, H. But Draco knows I'm a slow learner and he's patient with me. Besides, Harry and Ron come to you and I know they are a handful."

"I still don't understand his behaviour?" She pointed at Draco like was an animal in a zoo. It was comical to see the expressions on their faces. Maybe, they both would be great together.

"He doesn't really have a problem with muggle-borns but he has to keep up appearances. If he behaves like a 'blood-traitor', someone will report back to his father and we don't want that."

"You don't have a problem with muggle-borns?" She asked him in shock.

He shook his head, "My father told me all these things about them but I couldn't bring myself to believe it because by then I had spent enough time at Nat's home. Nat's mom is a muggle-born. She is always so nice to me. She bakes me chocolate chip cookies. How can I not like someone who bakes cookies for me?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You like muggle-borns only because they bake cookies?" Hermione asked incredulously.

I think the whole contract thing must have messed with her head. She is asking such stupid questions.

"No, Nat's mom is a very nice woman. Even my mother doesn't really have a problem with them. Her sister married one though she was forced to break contact with her. She has to keep up appearances as well." Draco answered.

"But why didn't tell us about this before?"

"H, would you be friends with me if I had told you that I'm friends with Draco? For Gods sake, you punched the guy in the third year! Being friends with him seems impossible to you, imagine if I had told you that I was engaged to him. H, Draco is my best friend. Harry, Ron and you are also my best friends but there are things, which I can share with Draco and not with you three. He is my rock. He knows me inside out. He'll never hurt me." I declared proudly.

He smiled at me, "She's my best friend. Apart from her, my only friend is Blaise. And he knows too." He told me.

"I had a feeling you told Blaise."

"He once caught us as we were leaving from our secret rendezvous. He asked me about it and I told him as vaguely as possible that we are engaged."

"So, you're not friends with Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked out of nowhere.

Draco's face went dark at Pansy's name and started laughing.

"Don't take her name." He said like it was physically hurting him to talk about her.

Hermione looked at me for an explanation, "Draco had a little crush on her so he asked her to the ball last year but it seemed to have given her a wrong impression. She began thinking that he is in love with her. Since then he has lost every little feeling he had for her. And she keeps throwing herself at him every opportunity she gets. Let's just say that this year has been tough on him."

Hermione didn't know if she should laugh or be concerned for Draco. "It's okay, H, you can laugh. He won't hex you in my presence."

She ignored me. She was thinking hard about something, "If you both are engaged, then there be some clause in your contract that says that you can't date someone else or something along those lines?"

"After we started researching marriage contracts we found out that most contracts have a clause about dating others or having sex with others. We were not told anything about such clause. So, I asked Father about this. He told me that they wanted to add a clause that would restrict Nat from dating or sleeping with someone else. Nat's family refused and they said it was non-negotiable." Draco told her.

"Why only Nat?" Hermione asked.

Draco huffed, "Breaking rules of a marriage contract have dire consequences. In case such a clause was in place, there's a possibility of losing her magic or lose her sanity or she could die. In that case, I would have been freed from the contract."

"Why the whole meeting clause then?"

"Well, you see if we are unsuccessful in finding a way out of the contract and we have to get married then at least we are friends and we know each other well enough to live a comfortable life." I told her dejectedly.

"Why do you want to end the contract? You both seem 'comfortable'. I'm sorry, I don't know what other word to use."

I gave Hermione a glare. Draco answered, "You see, Nat's family is big on the whole love thing. Her parents fell in love with each other at Hogwarts. One of her uncles fell in love with her aunt while they were working together. Another uncle of hers fell in love with a muggle and they are got married and have good life together. Her grandfather fell in love with her grandmother. The list goes on. So, even Nat wants to fall in love with someone."

"I don't know how to explain it to you. I want to feel love. With Draco, I have a great friendship something that can't be replaced. But I want to be in love with someone before I get married to that person. Love is not comfortable. Love is crazy. If I'm in love with someone than I'm probably going to hate the person with equal passion. That person will make me feel extreme emotions, like how I feel for Harry now. But right now, I'm sad and disappointed in him. But that doesn't change that I love him." I explained. "Besides, I don't want to be the only one in my family who didn't marry for love."

Hermione looked shocked by my explanation. Draco knew this already. He looked sad but he covered it up quickly before I could say anything.

"If Nat and I ended up together there wouldn't be this 'chemistry' that she's looking for." Draco drawled.

"Yes, so H, you cannot tell anyone." I told her.

She looked like she was deciding what to say, "Okay. I won't tell anyone about this."

"I was hoping you'd no. I really wanted to use a spell on you again." I grinned at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it took me long to post this chapter! i wrote one draft earlier, i didn't like it so i had to change it again! I want to thank the people who have reviewed or have marked the story as your favourite or following the story! i received some really sweet guest reviews! thank you! normally i personally thank the reviewers!<strong>

**I want to let all the readers know that i'm not going anywhere until i finish the story! i'll not leave the story in between!**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Neepa :-)**


	10. Not so Merry Christmas

Chapter 10 – Not so Merry Christmas

When Andy and I got home there was palpable sense of gloominess. There was cake baking in the oven but there was no excitement. I was at my breaking point when I reached home. I wanted to visit Mr. Weasley as soon as possible. I wanted to know how Ron was doing. Hermione took the Knight Bus straight to Grimmauld Place. Mom said she'd take us to the hospital and Grimmauld Place the next day. There's no arguing with that woman.

When I got to Grimmauld Place next day, I was told that Harry was being a bit difficult but Hermione solved the problem. Then I was told that Harry was the snake in the dream. You know the dream in which Mr. Weasley got attacked! I'm not sure if I should call it a dream, maybe, it was a vision. Do people get visions in their sleep? Though Harry was with us, I could tell he was thinking a lot of things. Even Ron seemed a bit distant. Well, his father just got attacked in his best friend's dream so I guess, he is allowed to be shocked and cautious for a while.

Hermione and Ron left us alone after some time. This is the first time we've been alone since 'the kiss'. What should I say? Should I even say some thing? I'm his friend, I need to be by his side right now, especially when he's most probably doubting himself right now.

"Spill it out."

"What?" He asked.

"Spill whatever is going on in your mind"

"I'm scared." He said in a small voice.

"Scared of what?"

"What if Voldemort's controlling me? I spoke to Ginny. She told me about the time she was possessed by him. She said I'm not possessed. But that doesn't satisfy me. What if Voldemort is seeing this very talk with you right now through me? And all Dumbledore has to say to me is 'stay where you are'. That's not enough, I need answers."

"Harry, I can see why you're afraid. But in seeing the negative things you're not seeing the positive outcome of this. You saved Mr. Weasley's life. I agree experiencing this must have been difficult but if you had not seen that today Mr. Weasley wouldn't be alive."

He put his hand on mine, "I'm also afraid that I have screwed up really badly with you."

"Well, if kissing someone else doesn't screw up a relationship, what does?" I said trying to reduce the sudden rise of tension in the air.

"I was hoping we could work this out." He said hopefully.

I so badly wanted to say yes. Any other day, I probably would have said yes without thinking much about it but today, I have to think. "I told you I need time. Until then, it would be prudent for us to be friends. I don't want to put H and Ron in a position to choose in between us."

"But can't we at least talk about it?"

"You want to talk? Okay, tell me how was it. Tell me how it began. What were you both talking about before you started kissing her? Did your lips move in tandem with hers? Did she feel like a perfect fit?" I asked him absolutely calmly.

"Uh! I didn't mean talking about the kiss. I meant talking about how we get past it." He said nervously.

"If I have to get past it, I have to get closure first. And to get closure, I've to know why this happened."

"I don't know. We were talking about Cedric and how he was taken away too soon and one thing just lead to another."

"Did you ever feel like I didn't care enough for you? Did you think I was maybe a bit too nonchalant when it came to Cho?" I could feel my voice beginning to crack.

He came closer to me, "No, no…you never made me feel like that. You're very important to me."

"Yet, our relationship was not important enough for you to not kiss her. I know, I'm not your first choice. I don't blame you for kissing her. You obviously like her. But if you want to be with her, I wish you had told me about this first." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"No, I don't want to be with her." He said quickly.

"Do you like her?"

He thought about it for a while, "Yes."

"Do you like me or love me?" He tried to kiss me but I pulled away from him. "I don't want to do this right now."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You're not losing me, you still have me as your friend."

"So, we're just friends now?"

"We'll talk when you've resolved your feelings. I refused to be second to someone. So, unless, I'm your number one don't expect me to come back to you."

* * *

><p>On Christmas, we visited Mr. Weasley along with the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Prof. Lupin. I still can't stop myself from calling him professor. Harry and I have not spoken much since our last talk. After we wished Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley started fussing about his bandage change that's when we decided it was best to leave the older ones to their conversation.<p>

Hermione suggested getting tea. When we reached the fourth floor to our surprise, we found Gilderoy Lockhart. Here is one person, I don't want to call professor again. Despite losing his memories, he still seemed to be as pigheaded as he always was. He insisted on giving us his autographed photos. We couldn't leave him because his healer wouldn't let us leave without spending some time with him. He kept saying things that just bounced off my head because I was bored and I didn't want to listen to a word he said.

I started looking around. It was really sad to see so many people with permanent spell damage that they can't even live with their families any longer. That's when I noticed, Neville leaving the ward with his grandmother. Neville's grandmother and my grandmother are friends. I met her a couple of times. Even at her age she is a force to be reckoned with. Suddenly, it hit me why Neville would be here. Frank and Alice Longbottom were brave aurors who gave up their sanity than give information to the dark side.

Everyone's attention turned to Neville when they heard the healer say Longbottom. Ron called for his attention. Poor Neville looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at St. Mungo's at that moment!

"Hey Neville. Did you see Lockhart? Who are you visiting?" Ron asked.

"Neville, are they your friends?" His grandmother asked him. Neville was looking at his shoes. His grandmother looked at Harry. "Ah, you must be Harry Potter. Neville speaks highly of you. You two red heads must be Weasleys. You must be Hermione Granger. It is nice to meet all of you. Natalie, it has been long. How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Longbottom. How are you?"

"I'm good, dear. I'm meeting with your grandmother tomorrow. Are you going to be at her house tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure about. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Longbottom. Merry Christmas, Neville." I wanted them to leave before more questions could be asked.

Everyone started wishing each other 'Merry Christmas'.

"Thank you all for helping him in sticky spots. Too bad he doesn't have his father's talent in spell casting." Mrs. Longbottom pointed to one of the beds in the corner. On one of the beds was man who looked like an older version of Neville, he was looking listlessly at the ceiling. His mother was on the bed next to his. Alice Longbottom came up to her son and him a bubblegum wrapper, which Neville slipped quickly into his pocket.

After exchanging a few more words. Mrs. Longbottom and Neville left.

"I didn't know." Hermione said sadly.

"Me neither." Ron said.

"Same here." Ginny said.

"I knew." Everyone stared at him. "Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone.

Then they looked at me expectantly. I didn't know I was supposed to say anything. "I knew. Augusta Longbottom is my grandmother's friend, so, of course, I'd know about this. Plus, my uncle used to work with Frank and Alice Longbottom in the auror department, so, yes, I know. It may have also come up in my Voldemort research."

"Who did this to them?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry and I said together.

* * *

><p>The day Mr. Weasley got discharged from the hospital, Prof. Snape had come to speak to Harry. That is surprising. It's not everyday that Prof. Snape visits Harry. Later, Harry told us that Dumbledore wants him to learn Occlumency from Prof. Snape. While, I approve of the suggestion, I don't understand why he has to learn it from Prof. Snape. They both clearly don't like spending time any more than necessary, together. This is a disaster waiting to happen.<p>

Harry tried to talk to me a couple of times during the rest of the break. While I was ready to talk, I was clearly not ready to get back together. I wanted to get back together but a little voice inside my head kept stopping me.

* * *

><p>A day before we went back to Hogwarts, Draco came to visit me. We were lying on my bed and talking. We had a plate of chocolate chip cookies in between us. There was loud music playing near the door so no one from the outside could hear us. Too bad we couldn't use silencing spells out of school.<p>

"So, you don't know what's going to happen?" I asked him.

"I don't what's going to happen but I can tell they are planning something. Father's been a bit too smug these days." He said while eating the cookie in his hand.

I sat up and placed my index finger and thumb on the bridge of my nose. "I wish, things can be simple again. I hate this uncertainty."

He put his hand on my back, "It'll be fine. I hope so. Next few years are going to be tough but I'm sure we'll make it through."

I almost believed him. I smiled at him. "Draco, so many people died the last time. The pattern is similar to last time. I want this over soon. The attack on Mr. Weasley has shaken me up."

"Relax. He has been discharged. He is fine now. So, Potter was really the snake in his dream?"

I nodded, "It's crazy. I still get goosebumps when I think about it. Imagine being in Harry's position right now."

"I don't want to be in his shoes!" He said haughtily.

"You sure you don't know anything?"

He shook his head, "But I think it will be something big. Something like they pulled at the Quidditch world cup last year."

"There are no big tournaments happening this year. Maybe during one of Fudge's rallies?"

"Could be. Even if we could pin point what they are planning to do, do you think we can stop them?"

"We could inform people who can stop them." I said with hope.

"I know you are worried but if you beating yourself up you won't get anything." Draco said. He was about to say something else when there was a loud knock on the door.

I turned down the volume a bit and asked, "Who is it?"

"Nat, honey, Harry is here to see you." I heard mom say.

"Hold on." I turned to Draco, "What the hell am I going to do?" I whispered.

"Calm down. I'll hide in your bathroom. Let me know when he goes." He went to the bathroom and locked the door.

I unbolted the door and standing right there were mom and Harry. I assumed Harry was waiting downstairs.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Nat."

"I'll let you both talk." Mom went downstairs.

"Come in." I told Harry.

He came in. "How did you get here, Harry?"

"Mike was at Grimmauld Place. So, I asked him to bring me here." He said sheepishly.

"Mike's here?"

"No, he left."

"Oh! What brings you here?"

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened. I really want to make this work."

"Harry, I want to make this work as well. I'm afraid that you'll pull a stunt like this again."

"I will not. You have to trust me."

"I want to but I can't do this right now. Can you honestly tell me that you don't have romantic notions about Cho anymore?"

He looked on the floor. "I don't know why I can't get over her. Maybe because she's the first person I've ever liked this way. But I like you more."

He just likes me? "You just like me?"

"That goes without saying." He said like it's obvious.

I sat on my bed and put my head on my hand. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't get to tell him that I love him. I would have said 'I love you' and he would have said 'I like you'. That wouldn't be good.

"I don't know what to say to you. That night, I went to find you because I wanted to tell you something important. Something, I couldn't hold inside of me anymore. Now, I'm glad, I didn't tell you."

He looked at me strangely, "What were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you I love you."

He looked shocked. He thought about the words I just spoke. "I'm not sure if what I feel for you is love." He said it after so long, I almost thought I imagined those words.

"I figured that already."

"Where does this leave us then?"

"I think we are friends again?" I asked doubtfully.

He hugged me, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Sorry that we didn't work out."

Mom dropped Harry back at Grimmauld Place. Draco came out of his hiding place. He hugged me while my back was turned on him. Without even knowing it, I started crying. I turned around and hugged him properly. He kept saying comforting things until stopped.

"We need to find my mom." I told him when I was done crying.

We found my parents in their study.

"Mom, why the hell did you bring Harry up knowing that Draco was in my room with me?"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I've a lot of things on my mind. It completely slipped out of my mind."

"How could you forget something so important? If Harry had caught Draco in the room, everyone would have known about this by now."

"Nat, you will not talk like that to your mother." Dad said sternly.

"Nat, Mike and Will are going on their first order mission by themselves tonight. We are a little worried about them right now." Mom explained.

I held Draco's hand 'cause I was afraid I was going to fall. He didn't let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Thanks for reading so far! Enjoy!<strong>

**Neepa :-)**


	11. Hexing a Teacher

Chapter 11 – Hexing a Teacher

I almost felt like Hagrid was purposing trying to lose his job. Despite H planning out his lessons for him, he chose to teach us thestrals the day the toad decided to come in for an inspection. If that wasn't worst part, the toad misconstrued everything that Hagrid did and said as something else. I found solace in the fact that Dumbledore will not let Hagrid leave Hogwarts.

She moved around and asked some of the students about Hagrid's teaching methods. She asked Draco and Pansy first. As expected, Draco made Hagrid look like a fool and Pansy accompanied him in his rant. Then she moved on to Neville. It's good thing that Neville could see thestrals. But somehow, the toad managed to turn even Neville's favourable answers against Hagrid. I was so close to hexing her but H stopped me and Draco shook his head discreetly.

At the end of the horrendous class, when the toad started moving towards the castle, I shot her with a leg-locker curse (locomotor mortis). She fell face first on the snow with a yelp. Most of the students laughed out loud when she fell. While she was trying to get back up, I quickly cast a warming charm around us in case she decided to check who cast the spell. Hagrid went to help her. She knows that Hagrid is not allowed to do magic so she can't blame him.

"Who did this?" She screamed at us.

The students sniggered but no one said anything.

"I know, it was one of you. If you come forward now, you will not be punished badly. But if I find out later on, you will have the worst detention of your life." She warned us. After a few minutes, "Have it your way then." She turned around and walked away, fuming.

"You didn't have to do this." H said agitatedly.

"I didn't do it." I feigned innocence.

"Don't use the puppy dog eyes on me." She said quickly.

"You did that?" Ron whispered. He looked very impressed.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Nat, enough of your games. Hagrid could get into trouble."

"No. Everyone in the Ministry knows he is not supposed to use magic. I really couldn't help it. She was really annoying me. She came here with the intention of firing Hagrid. She never even gave him a proper chance to prove himself."

"Well, she was being really unfair." Harry said. I shot him a smile. Then I remembered that we broke up and my smile faltered. It's still pretty difficult to be around him but we are trying hard to be friends. Besides, this is the time that friends need to stick together.

"Come on, Hermione. Loosen up." Ron said.

She huffed, "Tell me again why am I still friends with the three of you."

"Cause your life wouldn't be so much fun without us." I said.

"Cause you wouldn't be happy without us." Ron said.

"Cause we're your best friends." Harry said.

"I seriously have to find some new friends. Friends who don't have a penchant for trouble and danger."

"You don't mean that, H. That is the meanest thing you've ever said."

"Let's just hope no one else gets in trouble for this one." H said.

I could see Draco giving me the look, which means he wants to see me now and probably yell at me for my display. I didn't feel like getting yelled at, so I ignored him.

* * *

><p>I excused myself to go to the washroom. I finished my business and came out of the cubicle and Draco was putting locking and silencing spells the washroom door. I was shocked to see him here. I was washing my hands, deep in my thoughts. Draco looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something.<p>

"Did I come into the boys' washroom by mistake?" I asked finally.

He looked like he was just about to burst, "That's the first thing you want to say. No, you're not in the boys' washroom. What the hell was that? I told you not to do it."

"She deserved it!" I defended.

"I'll not be able to protect you if you deliberately throw yourself into trouble." He said.

"She was being unfair, Draco."

"What part of not attracting attention don't you get? You're already running an illegal 'study group' and now you're throwing curses at professors."

"I cursed one professor. And I wouldn't hex other professors. You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Am I? She suspects it's one of you. Now she wants the Inquisitor Squad to keep a closer eye on the four of you. Now how am I going to make the others not notice you?"

"You forget we have the map."

"Someday this overconfidence that you and your friends possess is going to get you into trouble." He said harshly. He removed the spells on the door and stormed out of the washroom.

* * *

><p>"I knew this was a bad idea." H shouted at me after I told her about my conversation with Draco.<p>

"I didn't know this was going to happen. I sort of forgot about the Inquisitor Squad."

"There's no use talking about this anymore. We'll have to lay low for a short while." H said with a sort of finality.

Harry and Ron came through the portrait hole. Harry's happy smile faltered when he saw me. Ron was looking smug but after seeing me he was not sure what to feel.

"What's going on?" I asked them as they sat on the empty armchairs.

"Ummm…" Harry opened his mouth but couldn't say anything.

"Harry's got a date." Ron said. Poor guy, he thought he was helping Harry out.

"Does he now?" I looked at Harry hoping to get an explanation.

"Yes. Cho said that there was a Hogsmeade visit on Valentine's Day. So, I had to ask her if she wanted to go." He said nervously.

"I was not aware that people make Valentine's Day plans so much in advance." I said icily. "I hope you have a great day."

"You do?"

"Yeah! You should have fun." This time I meant it. He deserves to have some fun. He is so serious all the time.

"Thanks." Harry seemed relieved. "I've to go to meet Snape now…for…uh…remedial potions."

He left. Ron started speaking with the Seamus and Dean.

"I'm not sure if you're all right with this." H said when she was sure we wouldn't be overheard.

"Oh, I'm not. I want to strangle him. We just broke up and he is already planning Valentine's with someone else. I expected there to be some block period in which none of us dates someone else."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted to. But then I look into his green eyes and I'm so lost. You have no clue how difficult it was to tell him that I couldn't be with him with his green eyes looking at me. It's like he has some power over me. Something that gets my heart beating faster every time his eyes are on me. What am I going to do, H?"

"We have to find you a date."

"That's really sweet, H but I don't want to date someone else right now. Maybe, I can ask Draco to help me study. That is if he doesn't have a date."

"Are you sure? You could use a date."

"I'll have to pass now. But if near Valentine's Day if I feel desperate enough, I'll ask you for your help and then you can find me someone. Maybe we can double date."

* * *

><p>Harry's session with Snape did not go very well. He was feeling weak when he came back. He told us that the windowless corridor he has been dreaming of for months is the corridor leading to the Department of Mysteries. He also mentioned that Voldemort wanted something from the Department of Mysteries. Harry kept rubbing his scar so H asked him to go sleep. She even sent Ron to check up on him. When Ron came back he told us how he found Harry. Apparently he had been laughing like he was a mad man.<p>

"He says You-know-who is happy." Ron told us

"Why would You-know-who be happy?" H asked.

What if that big thing has happened? What has happened? What if the event that Draco and I have been anticipating has happened? Should I ask mom and dad what happened?

I got my answers the next day. There was a mass breakout in Askaban. The Daily Prophet reported that Sirius Black was responsible for the breakout. The next page reported that Broderick Bode had been found dead in the hospital. When Harry mentioned seeing him at the Ministry, Ron said he was an 'Unspeakable'. Unspeakables are ministry workers work in the Department of Mysteries. The timing of everything seemed so suspicious. Draco and I exchanged tensed looks.

Hermione suddenly got up from the table saying she had an urgent owl to send. I wish I knew what she is planning to do. Then Hagrid mentioned to us that he is on probation. This day just keeps getting worse. Now, I was more than ready for DA to restart. There was change in almost everyone in DA after the breakout. Everyone was putting in more effort, trying harder. Neville was more focused than ever. The air around Hogwarts had changed. Draco was doing his best to deflect the Inquisitorial Squad.

* * *

><p>Soon, it was Valentine's Day. Yuck!<p>

H got an owl while we were having breakfast. After reading it, she insisted that Harry must join her later in Three Broomsticks. H didn't have a problem if he brought Cho along as well. Boy, this is going to be one crazy date.

Then she whispered to me, "Are you sure you don't want to come? Trust me, you'll like it if you come."

"Ya, right! Harry, Cho and I at the same table, that's not weird at all." I whispered back.

"Trust me you don't want to miss this." She tried again.

"Trust me I want to miss this. Besides, I already told Draco, I'd study with him."

"I still can't believe you'd rather study with him than me." She screwed up her face like she smelled something bad. I shrugged.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron asked.

"Girl stuff." That's the easiest way to get the guys off our backs.

H took off and Ron complained about how he couldn't go to Hogsmeade because of Quidditch practice. Harry looked like he would give anything up to get back out there and practice. After breakfast, Harry went up to the Ravenclaw table and met Cho. The air of awkwardness was so thick around that I could cut it with a knife if I wanted to.

I snorted before I could hold myself back.

Ron followed my line of sight and asked, "Are you really okay with him going out with Cho?"

I considered his question for a moment. Honesty or Dishonesty? "I'm not okay. But if he doesn't feel the same way that I do, then I can't force him to stay with me. We will begin resenting each other if we don't do our thing."

"Your thing?"

"You know, him being the saviour and me being the aide to the saviour." I snickered at my own statement.

He chuckled. "So, you're just letting him be so we all can be friends."

I thought about what he said, "Partially, yes. Partially because I hope that someday he'll realise he loves me and he'll come back to me when he is ready."

"How is it that you can say all this with so much conviction?"

"I've read some romantic novels secretly. Most of the books say, if you really love someone, you have to let go and if that person comes back to you then he or she is yours forever. Or something crazy like that."

"Okay. I have to go now. You could come to the quidditch pitch if you want. You don't have to be alone in the common room." Ron suggested.

I'm so touched by his offer, "Nah, you go on. If I get bored studying I'm come to the pitch." I made a mental note to go down to the pitch as soon as I was done.

* * *

><p>Draco was analysing my mood. He answered me appropriately when I had a question.<p>

He huffed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm tired of talking about it. I'm tired of thinking Voldemort's going to do next. I'm tired of thinking if what the death eaters are going to do now. I'm tired of thinking who's going to be attacked next. I'm tired of thinking who is going to die next." I ranted.

"I was actually asking about Pothead and Chang. But I guess, I was making the wrong assumptions."

"What can I say about that? Going by the awkwardness around them, I think, the date may not go as well as they want it to."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "So, you're not at all worried that there's at least an iota of possibility that they may have a good date?"

"Of course, I'm worried. But I want to think that good things do happen to good people. Actually, I'm in two minds about this. On one hand I want to see Harry happy and on the other I was to see myself happy. Am I being really selfish for hoping that their date doesn't go well?"

He chuckled, "Nat, its human tendency to want happiness for ourselves first and then others. So, I don't think you're being selfish. You are just being human." He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>In the evening, when I got back to the great hall with Ron and Ginny, Harry and H were talking to Dean and Seamus. They quickly filled us up on what they did in Hogsmeade. I must say I'm impressed by H's style. She's like 'femme fatale'. Harry gave an interview to Rita Skeeter about everything that happened last June. The interview is going to be published in the Quibbler.<p>

"Look H, you finally found the Quibbler useful." I teased her.

"Oh shut up! I had to do something. The breakout made me feel like we had to do something."

"Good move, Hermione." Ron complimented her.

"Harry, it must have been hard for you to talk about that night." I told him softly.

He looked at me gratefully, "Ya, it was. But it helped that Hermione and Cho were there with me."

Punch to the gut. "I'm glad."

"It was tough to convince her to come with me. But I assured her that Hermione wanted to her to come along with me." Harry told us.

"She needed closure. She began crying with Harry told Skeeter how Cedric was murdered." H added. "It was good you managed to bring her Harry."

"Looks like you guys had a fun day then." I said.

At this H looked at me sadly. She only just realised that this is difficult for me. "How was you day?"

"It was horrible! This was one of the worst practices ever." Ron said before I could answer.

"I studied a little bit and then went to the pitch to cheer for Ron and the team while they were practicing."

"I've no idea how we'll win this match. I hate to say this but we're not a good team." Ron said.

"Ron, don't say things like that. Believe and you shall be able to do it." I said cheerfully.

"Ya, ya." Ron said.

Rest of the time that we were in the great hall, Harry kept throwing looks at the Ravenclaw table. Now, I was nervous. Maybe, Harry will never come back to me.

* * *

><p>"Rookwood was telling Voldemort that Bode wouldn't have been able to do it though he was under Malfoy's Imperius curse. Rookwood used to work in the Department of Mysteries." Harry was telling us about the dream he had last night. "Bode tried hard to fight the curse off but he was not very successful. Avery is going to be killed or punished severely for giving Voldemort the wrong information."<p>

"Bode? As in Broderick Bode?" I asked.

He nodded, "He was in the Department of Mysteries trying to get something for Voldemort."

"It has to be some sort of a weapon." Hermione said. "But I guess the weapon must have some sort a curse on it which may have lead to the condition that Bode was in."

"That sounds very much like it." Ron said thoughtfully.

"But Harry you were not supposed to have this dream. You were supposed to close your mind before sleeping." Hermione frowned at him.

"I'm trying. It's not working. It's not like I can control it." Harry shouted.

"H is right, you need to be more careful." I told him.

"But what if Snape is not trying to help?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if Snape is leaving him vulnerable so Voldemort can find out things about him. He used to be a death eater." Ron explained.

"Dumbledore trusts Snape. And if he trusts him then I trust him." Hermione said.

"Besides, we've been wrong about Prof. Snape in the past. Remember, in the first year, we thought Snape was the one who wanted the Philosopher's Stone. He was, in fact, one of the professors trying to save it. I don't want to doubt his loyalties."

* * *

><p>H, Ron and I were studying in the library when we heard a screaming voice coming from the outside. Harry was with Prof. Snape for a session in Occlumency. We rushed out with the crowd. Harry came up with Prof. Snape from the dungeons. Everyone was wondering what was going on. Then I saw it. And what I saw broke my heart. In the middle of the Entrance Hall, Prof. Trelawney was standing with her wand in one hand and a bottle of sherry in the other, two trunks next to her. She looked like she was in shock. I never took up Divination but I still felt bad to see her this way.<p>

The toad announced that the Ministry has sacked Prof. Trelawney. Prof. Trelawney said Hogwarts was her home and that she can't leave it. The toad was enjoying her plight. Prof. McGonagall walked up to Prof. Trelawney and comforted her and told her she didn't have to leave.

Just then Dumbledore announced that Prof. Trelawney could stay at Hogwarts. Dumbledore reminded the toad that he was still the Headmaster of the school. While she may have the power to dismiss teachers, she however doesn't get to decide who stays and who doesn't stay in the castle.

Dumbledore then announced he already found a replacement. The toad didn't like this and tried to interrupt him by saying something. Again, he had to remind him he was the headmaster. I wonder how he does everything with a smile on his face. The new teacher came through the door. It was Firenze. The centaur who saved Harry back in the first year.

I was enjoying the look on the toad's face. She was angrier than I've ever seen her before. Since, I was covered by a lot of people, I pulled out my wand and put a 'Trip Jinx' on her. This made everyone laugh at her. Dumbledore let out his hand to help her.

"I will not tolerate such behaviour from my students." Dumbledore's voice was angry though he looked pretty calm. "Come forward." When no one went forward, he said, "Very well, I want the person who did this to meet me in my office later. We will discuss your punishment after then." He looked at me as he said the last part of his sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please read and review! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!<strong>

**Neepa :-)**


	12. Dragon

Chapter 12 – Dragon

I didn't go to Dumbledore. I wanted to say I was the one who had done it. It's not like I'm afraid of getting detention. I've had my share of detentions in the past. I didn't go forward because it would put not just me but also H, Harry and Ron under scrutiny. We don't want that. I need to keep my anger for the toad in check. H gave me a good lecture when we got back to our dorm. If that was not enough, I got an owl from Draco stating he was very disappointed at me. I'm glad he didn't send me a howler.

Hermione was anxious for the Daily Prophet. In fact most of the students were waiting for the newspaper. After the breakout two weeks ago, everyone is eager to know what else is happening. Then a bunch of owls came and delivered the papers, took the payment and left. Harry got a brown package from an owl. He opened it and found himself staring at a shy photograph of himself. Mr. Lovegood published the article on Harry. I thought it was going to come out next month. Soon, there were other owls flocking around Harry.

"Harry, I think these are responses from the readers. May we open them?" H asked.

"Go on." Harry said happily.

I chose to read the article. I can't believe Harry had to go through all that. Ya, he told me everything. But reading it felt different, more real. Without thinking, I put my hand on his, "Harry, I'm so sorry. I wish I was there with you."

He looked confused then he saw the Quibbler in my hand, "I don't. I would have been even more scared if you were there with me." He smiled at me. He put his hand on mine.

I nodded. "Actually, I wish you were not there in the first place."

"Don't we all wish the same thing!" He came closer and pecked me on my cheek quickly.

My heart started beating erratically so I started helping the others with the letters. The responses till now were mixed. We have some believers, some non-believers and some who are in the between. Then there was this annoying 'hem hem' sound behind us.

"What's going on here?" The toad asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"People have written to me 'cause I gave an interview about last June."

"What do you mean interview?" She asked with and edge in her voice.

"You know, talking to a reporter and they print your article in a newspaper or magazine." Harry said rather casually. "Here." He shoved the magazine into her hand.

She took one look at the article title and looked angrily back at him, "When did you do this?"

"The last Hogsmeade trip."

"Well, there will be no Hogsmeade trips for you anymore, Mr. Potter."

"Are you sure you can do that? I think only the headmaster has the final say things around Hogwarts." I said firmly. The others around me snickered at her.

She looked at me venomously, "I assure you that I have the authority."

I have half a mind to ask granpa to pull in strings and get her removed. Normally, I don't ask things for favours like these from granpa but I really can't bear her anymore. We stared at each other before she turned and left. Draco watched the entire exchange. His expression said it all, 'what the hell do you think you're doing!'

* * *

><p>By the time our first class was over, the toad had passed another decree. She banned everyone from reading the Quibbler. This upset Harry, Ron and I a lot. But H was unusually chirpy about it.<p>

When we asked her about this, she said, "This is exactly what I was hoping she'd do."

"But why?" Ron asked.

"This is bound to create interest in everyone. So they are going to read the interview to find out why it is being banned." H said excitedly.

"That makes sense. You tell someone to not do something and they end up doing that very thing." Why am I stating the obvious?

By the end of the day, I was pretty sure that everybody had read the article. They read the article disguising the Quibbler as a textbook. Luna told us that this was the fastest selling Quibbler issue ever and that her father has to reprint the issue. This is super cool. Again there were students who believed and students who didn't. Harry had mentioned the names of the death eaters present that night so a lot of the Slytherins were laying low. If the Slytherins reacted then they would have to admit that they read the article. The teachers, except the toad, were happy that Harry had finally told his side of the story but couldn't express it in words. So, they handed out points to Harry for the most mundane things. It was comical watching this happen. Well, as long as Gryffindor is getting points, I don't care why we are getting them.

I discreetly signalled to Draco that I wanted to see him. I was dying to know what he thought about the article. I told H that I was going to see Draco and left. Ever since, I told H everything, it's been easy. She covers for me. For all this, I have to occasionally answer a question or two about the contract. Even Draco has reduced insulting H. He didn't stop completely though.

I went to the floor, which has the most number of unused classrooms. I entered one of the rooms. He came in behind me and put all the necessary charms on the door.

"What do you think?" I asked him excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" He asked me agitatedly.

"With everything that's been going on, this slipped out of my mind. Besides, this was supposed to come out next month. It came out early." I explained.

"It is a good move. After the mass breakout, this coming out is smart. It'll at least make people think about Potter's side, whether or not they believe it is another story." He drawled.

"So you are impressed?"

"Far from it actually. He mentioned the names. I wished he hadn't. The Slytherins are not very happy about this. Neither am I. It's humiliating. Everyone is talking about my father like he is going to attack any damn person on the street."

This was kind of shocking to me, "Draco, you don't even like your father. He deserves it."

"True but that doesn't change the fact that he's my father. He is still my family. And anything against my family is against me. Until we find a way to end this stupid contract, my family is almost like your family as well. It would do you good to remember this." He said haughtily. "You've not just humiliated my father but also me, Nat." He snapped.

"Draco, I thought we are in this together. This was not targeted at you. This is against Voldemort. You're not seeing the big picture."

"I just told you what I felt, Nat."

I hugged him, "I'm sorry you feel this way. But I'm not against you." I held him tight. "I've been thinking about something." Changing the subject felt like a good thing to do.

He pulled back, "What?"

"I think when the time comes, you should join the order. We can be in this together." I told him hopefully.

"We'll talk about this when the time comes." He said carefully. He kissed me on my forehead. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry. It's just that Umbridge has been getting on my nerves. She keeps asking me why I don't have anything on you guys till now. It's a tough job to get the others to go in the wrong direction. Thank God, I at least have Blaise to help me out. But you don't want to make things easy for me either. Maybe, I should just tell Umbrigde everything."

"You wouldn't." I said confidently. He sighed.

* * *

><p>I thought firing Prof. Trelawney would end the probation on Hagrid but no. The toad still came to Hagrid's classes. This makes it difficult to talk to him. There are fresh bruises on his face. I am concerned. We all want to ask him about it but we do get the chance.<p>

The only silver lining is the DA sessions. Everyone is showing great progress. Harry finally decided to teach us the Patronus charm. He showed everyone his stag patronus and everyone was amazed by it. He told us that we have to think of our happy memories and then cast it. I was having trouble selecting a happy memory. I chose one in which mom was baking chocolate chip cookies and whole kitchen filled with the smell of cookies. But I managed to get a silvery smoke from my wand. I chose different memories with my family. They were not enough.

I thought of the Yule Ball, last year. Dancing with Harry had made me really happy. But then I remembered how he stamped my feet. I thought back to our first kiss. It still warms up my heart. That chaste little kiss when Harry saw me at Grimmauld Place. This time I got a stronger silver light from my wand. Harry said I was close and that I need to concentrate more. I tried with another memory of Harry and I. I got the same result.

While I was trying to sift through my memories of Harry, Dobby appeared. He looked really nervous and scared.

"What is it, Dobby? You look terrified." Harry asked him.

"The other elves told me not to come here, Harry Potter." He began hitting himself.

Harry stopped him, "What is going on?"

"She knows, Harry Potter." He said in a scared voice.

"Who 'she'?" He thought for a moment. "Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded but didn't say anything. She can't know, can she? Draco assured me he was handling everything.

"What does she knows? Does she know about us? About the DA?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded again. Did Draco tell her? No, no, he wouldn't do such a thing. I believe him.

"Is she coming?"

He nodded again, "Yes, Harry Potter!"

Holy Crap! Time for Damage Control!

"How much time do we have, Dobby?" I asked him.

"Miss, she be gathering the group, now. Ten or fifteen minutes, me thinks." He answered.

"All right everyone, don't panic. Don't shout. Move towards the door in small groups. The nearest house is the Ravenclaw tower. Safe to hide in there for some time. Don't the take the moving staircase 'cause they are most probably using those. Dobby, will you be able to take some of the students with you?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Take the first and the second years. Take them to the kitchen. Keep them there for a little and then send them off after thirty minutes. If possible mess with the moving staircase and buy us some time. If anyone asks you anything, you don't know anything."

"And Dobby don't hurt yourself. This is an order." Harry said.

"Yes Miss. Thank you, Harry Potter." The first and second years took hold of Dobby's hands. Dobby was gone with a crack.

Everyone left quickly in small groups. Soon it was only the four of us. We moved out in different directions. While running I fell down. I knew, a trip jinx hit me. I wish I were an animagus.

"Oh, it's you." I heard someone's voice.

I turned around and saw Blaise standing over me. "I'm not sure how to respond to that." This is the first time I'm talking to Blaise.

"Just go from here. Run! Scram!"

"Wait, why are you doing this?"

"Draco asked me not to catch you. So, go now. Don't waste my time."

"Right, thanks. Wait did Draco send Dobby?"

He smirked at me, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, leave before I change my mind."

We heard footsteps coming in our direction. I thanked him again and cast a disillusion charm on me. I stuck myself to the nearest wall.

I saw the toad. Followed by Draco and he was dragging Harry along with him.

"Did you find anyone here?" The toad sounded so happy.

"No Professor, this corridor is clear." Blaise answered. Draco and Blaise exchanged meaningful looks and Draco sighed in relief.

"I'll take him from here. You both check the other corridors. Check the bathrooms. Have Parkinson check the girls' bathrooms." The toad ordered and left with Harry. At least, he is not hurt.

When she was out of our eyesight, Draco asked, "She is safe right?"

"For now." Blaise answered.

"What do you mean?"

"She's right behind you."

When he turned to look at me, I grinned at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed at me.

"I didn't have much time so I used the disillusion charm." I told him with puppy dog eyes.

He hugged me, "Thank God you're all right."

"Thank you for sending Dobby. What is she going to do with Harry?"

"I don't know. She's taking him to Dumbledore's office. The Minister's here."

"What? How the hell did she even get to know about this?"

"It was that twit Edgecombe. She informed Umbridge about your illegal group."

"What?" I was shocked. I always thought if anyone would ever betray the group, it would be Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff.

"Now, go to your dorm. I'll let you know if I get to know something." There was a sense of urgency in his voice.

I thought it's best not to argue with him right now, "Okay. Thank you so much." I kissed him on his forehead. "I owe you one, Dragon."

He smiled the nickname I used for him as a kid. Draco hated it when I called him a dragon when we were kids. In most of the stories my mom read out for us, dragons always held princesses as captives or they destroyed homes and etc. So, he didn't like to be called dragon. But when I told him that my dragon is a saviour not a destroyer, he let me call him dragon occasionally.

* * *

><p>I got back to the Gryffindor tower quickly. Fortunately, I didn't run into anyone else from the Inquisitorial Squad. After about twenty minutes later, a parchment swan floated towards me. How did that get in?<p>

'_All clear now. No one else has been caught. But Pansy found a list of all the members of the group in the Room of Requirement. She has given it to Umbridge already. Nothing I can do now.'_

It was Draco's handwriting. I sent him a small reply on the same piece of parchment.

'_Thanks. You're the best. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night. __.'_

I took the coin with which all the DA members communicated. I sent out a message saying it was all clear now. After about twenty minutes, a large group of Gryffindors entered the common. I saw Andy and hugged him in relief. I didn't find H and Ron with the group. I asked Andy if he saw them. He said he didn't see them. After a few tense minutes, they came in.

I hugged H, "Where's Harry?" She asked.

"They caught him. He was taken to Dumbledore's office." I answered.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked me.

I mentally hit myself. I decided to be coy, "Let's just say I know someone on the inside." Andy and H's eyes popped out of their sockets. Others looked like they wanted to be impressed.

"What? Is this true?" George asked me.

"Who is your source?" Fred asked me.

"I'm kidding. I managed to cast a disillusion charm on myself before they could catch me. Lucky, I was on a dark corridor. So, no one could spot me. I saw Umbridge, Malfoy and Zabini with Harry."

Everyone was deep in thought.

"I think, it's best if we get to bed now. We've all had a long day. It's best if we discuss this in the morning." H said.

Everyone agreed despite wanting to discuss everything that happened in detail. I wanted to wait for Harry but H pulled me up stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Sorry for the delay! I'll be starting a new job some time next week...so, i may not be able to post chapters as often as I did before! But i will try to post at least one chapter every week!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	13. Career Counselling

Chapter 13 – Career Counselling

I couldn't sleep a wink last night. As soon as I saw the sky turned light blue, I gave up my attempts to fall asleep and got ready for the day. It was too early to go down for breakfast. So, I decided to sit in the common and room and read a book, I've been trying to read for a long time. After some time, people started making their way down to the great hall. I decided to wait for at least one of my friends to show up. H showed up first.

"So, what happened last night?" H asked after we greeted each other.

"Blaise caught me but he let me go." I told her.

"Really? What happened after that?"

"H, I think we should wait for the guys, I'm sure Harry has a lot to say to us." I couldn't bring myself to tell her it was Marietta Edgecombe who sold us out.

"But do you know how Umbridge got to know?" She asked me anxiously.

"I do. But I'm sure Harry will know more. So, let's just wait."

She nodded. We decided to wait in the common room and get the full story from Harry before everyone hounds him for answers. After what felt like eternity, Ron and Harry came down.

They took seats next to us. And Ron asked, "Fine Harry tell us what happened."

Harry told us that Dumbledore took the blame in himself since the group was called Dumbledore's Army. I was never comfortable with the name. I'm not comfortable with using someone's name when the said person doesn't even know what his name is being used for. He also told them last night was the first meeting. Because of this, there's a possibility that none of the students will be pulled in for questioning.

"But who was the one who told on us?" Hermione asked. She was on the edge of her seat.

"Marietta Edgecombe." Harry said bitterly. He, then, went on to tell us that the word 'sneak' appeared across her face and nothing the toad could make that go away. The three of us were in awe of H's jinxing abilities. Shacklebolt had discreetly erased Edgecombe's memory, so she was not able to answer anything in front of Minister Fudge.

Then he got to the part when Dumbledore left Hogwarts. My heart sank. With Dumbledore gone, we've literally handed the school into the Ministry's hands. Was this all worth it? Now, Hogwarts is going to be worse than before.

* * *

><p>On the way to the Great Hall, the notice board were filled with the new decree. I paled when I read that the toad is the new headmistress of the school. Everyone was talking about this. Everyone was wondering what caused Dumbledore to flee. I heard a lot of the students make their own versions of the incident last night. Mostly, everyone wanted to know what happened with Harry last night. We were talking to Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones. He told us that the Head's office wouldn't open up for the toad. We were dissing the toad when we heard a familiar 'tsk tsk' behind us.<p>

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Draco drawled.

"Ya? What are you going to do about it?" Ron asked.

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking back to me." Draco said proudly.

"You can't dock off points." Ernie told him.

"Well, the new headmistress has given only a trusted few this privilege, namely, the Inquisitorial Squad. Five points from Hufflepuff as well." Draco said. He took points off from all of us for just existing. When he turned to walk away from us, I took out my wand to hex him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Shepherd." He winked at me and walked away.

Filch told Harry that the toad wanted to see him. Ron, H and I went to the great hall because the twins warned us that something was about to happen and they didn't want us to be blamed for it. When we were eating, we heard a loud 'BOOM!' A lot of the students ran out of the great hall to see what was going on. There were fireworks going off on all directions. Huge, giant fireworks! Fred and George really out did themselves. The rest of the day, the teachers spent calling the toad to get rid of the fireworks in the classrooms. It was really happy to a very dishevelled Umbridge. When I saw Fred and George in the common room, I went and hugged them. Even Hermione complimented them. The twins looked immensely surprised and satisfied at the same time.

* * *

><p>One evening after his Occlumency session with Snape, Harry claimed that he didn't have to go for these sessions anymore. When Hermione asked him about this he sounded a bit agitated. There's something going on. There's something he is not telling us. I'll have to find him when he is alone.<p>

I found the opportunity soon. Ron was off to Quidditch practice and Hermione was studying in the library. Harry was reading his favourite 'Quidditch through the Ages'.

"Harry, we need to talk." I said.

He shut the book and asked, "About what."

"About the Occlumency classes, I know something's up. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nat, I told you since I know the basics now, I can do it myself." Harry was on the borderline of snapping at me.

Instinctively, I got closer to him and put my hand on his, "You can tell me what's bothering you. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." I looked into his green eyes as I said it.

He huffed, "How do you know? You seem to know every time something is bothering me."

"I don't know. I guess it's a gift or something." I bragged.

He rolled his eyes at me, "When I was in the dungeons, Malfoy came in and informed Snape that Montague had been found. So, Snape dismissed me and left. I found his pensieve. I couldn't resist temptation and peeked in." He explained he saw a memory of his father and friends bullying Snape when they were in school. "I want to talk to Sirius about this."

"Harry, I think you're seeing too much into this. They were just being mindless teenagers. I'm sure they all grew out of it. So, this is why Snape won't see you again."

"I don't know, Nat. I really need to talk to Sirius."

"I'm sure we can find a way. Just don't do anything harsh." I've no idea how to pull this off.

"And also that day Cho and I got into an argument about Edgecombe. I can't believe she actually defended her."

"Well, she is her friend and she is going to be by her side." Why did I say this? Harry looked at me strangely. "What I mean is everyone is going to pick a side eventually. And it's not necessary they will pick our side. We can't keep picking fights with everyone who is not our side. A lot them are going to think about what's good for their family and loved ones."

"So, they are just going to screw people over then?" Harry said angrily.

"A lot of them will. We just have to be careful. We can't trust just anybody. But H, Ron and I will always be there for you." Then something came into my mind. "Have the dreams stopped?"

"No." He told about his latest dream in which he entered some circular room in the Department of Mysteries. He said he also went into another room where he felt like he finally found what he has been looking for but he woke up before finding out what it was.

I didn't know what to say. What do I say? "I know, you think these dreams are helping but I think you should try to not see them."

"I can't stop them, Nat."

Well, you could have if you hadn't already decided not to try.

* * *

><p>"A little birdie told us you've been wanting to talk to Sirius." One of the twins asked Harry while we were having lunch some days after Harry and I chatted. I never told them anything.<p>

"Ginny told you?" Harry asked doubtfully.

Oh! Looks like I'm not the only one he's been talking to. I felt like Harry took me to the Astronomy tower and then pushed me off from there.

They discussed the details of the plan. The twins were planning something even bigger this time. I'm so looking forward for this. H kept telling Harry that he didn't have to do this. Well, he is taking a big risk. I don't recall anytime when Harry has not done what he wants to do, eventually. Well, the twins guaranteed him twenty minutes, so it'll be enough.

* * *

><p>Something is bothering me. The fifth years have career counselling with the Heads of the houses. I went to meet with Prof. McGonagall, I noticed that even the toad was in the room. H and Harry were already done with their session.<p>

"Please seat down, Ms. Shepherd. Have you thought about what you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Umm…I'm not sure what I want to do." I told her nervously.

There was a snort behind me. The toad was amused by my answer. "Why am I not surprised by your answer?"

"Dolores, that's no way to talk to a student." Prof. McGonagall sounded outraged but she looked bored. She must have said it quite a few times then.

"Well, she is not capable of being anything. She'll just ride on her family's name for the rest of her life."

She really shouldn't have said that. I can begin to feel my anger increase.

This time Mc Gonagall chose to ignore her, "Ms. Shepherd you're averaging on 'Exceeding Expectations in all of the subjects you've picked."

"Didn't you get my note on her grades in DADA? She is barely up to 'Acceptable' standard." The toad interrupted.

"Ms. Shepherd do you have an interest towards a particular profession? Something in Healing perhaps." Prof. McGonagall asked me kindly. She knew I was nervous.

Again, the toad snorted, "If she is a healer, I'm sure no one will ever set foot in St. Mungo's again."

That set me off. I took out my wand quickly and cast a body bind curse on her. She was shocked. Prof. McGonagall looked amused.

"Listen and listen carefully. The family name that you're mocking now, I can use it to remove you from every position you hold. Do not test me. Don't you dare mock the Shepherd name, it holds more power than the Umbridge name does. If Hogwarts gets any more teachers like you, I'm sure Hogwarts will shut down, so do everyone a favour and go back to being that 'Under-whatever you are to the Minister'. I may not find success in my life but that's all right as long as I'm not like you."

"Don't make me spill the beans on how you crawled your way up. Once, Harry is done with Voldemort, I'm coming for you. You're not even that important that I deal with you now. I'm going to make it my personal mission to remove you from the Hogwarts and the Ministry. I'm going to make sure you're exile from the United Kingdom. You're not the only one who knows powerful people. You'll be surprised by the stunts I can pull on you. It's just that there are more important things to be done." I continued.

I thought of leaving the room but I had an idea, "By the way, I'm the one who hexed you both the times. I hexed you because you made me angry. You see, I don't like teachers like you. In fact, you're not a teacher. You're just a person who thinks she can do anything she wants. That's not how life works. You better behave from now or I'll get the Wizengamot to remove Fudge as the Minister."

I removed the spell on her.

"How dare you!" She took her wand out and pointed it at me.

Prof. McGonagall chose this moment to interfere, "You might not want to do that."

"And why not?" She asked defiantly.

"If you don't want this incident to be retold to anybody in the staff room, you will not harm Ms. Shepherd." I smiled at Prof. McGonagall. "Besides, Ms. Shepherd has only done what everyone has been itching to do since day one." She told her coldly.

She looked a bit tensed. I guess my warning really got to her. "This is not getting out of this room.

"Oh but professor, it is you who told me, 'I must not tell lies'. Perhaps you need to revisit your own lesson, should I go and fetch your 'special quills'?"

She paled a bit. "I'm the headmistress. You can't talk to me like this, dear."

"Oh, if you really are the headmistress, then why would the headmistress' office open for you?" It's 'cause the ancient wards around this place know you are not the true headmistress." I told her in a sickly sweet voice. I turned to Prof. McGonagall, "Shall we continue?"

"Sure."

"Professor, I don't really know what I want to do. But the subjects I've chosen are needed for a lot of professions. So, I'm assuming I've a lot of options. And also I've a lot to time to decide." i told her confidently.

She smiled at me, "Yes. As long as you maintain 'Exceeds Expectations' in all subjects, you do. But Prof. Snape insists on taking only students with 'Outstanding' grade to N.E.W.T classes. So, you have to put in a bit more effort if you want to take up potions as well."

Filch came in without knocking and said, "Headmistress, Something terrible has happened."

"What is it, Filch?"

"The Weasley twins, they turned a corridor into a swamp, Headmistress. Please give me the chance to whip them." He was salivating with excitement.

"The papers are in my office. Go get them." She ordered him and went out of the room.

Prof. McGonagall followed them out.

'This is so going to be interesting.' I told myself and followed them. At the Entrance Hall, I saw Fred and George surrounded by the Inquisitorial Squad.

"You think, it's amusing to turn a corridor into a swamp." The toad said angrily.

"It's pretty amusing, isn't it?" Fred said. He was wearing his Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt, so I could see his name.

Just then Filch came and said he got the papers. The toad turned towards them, "Now, you will know what happens to wrongdoers in my school." She smiled slyly at them.

"I don't think, we are." He turned towards George and said, "George, I think, we've outgrown full time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling the same way."

In sync both of the said, "Accio brooms." The brooms flew towards them with a chain and iron peg hanging off of them. They got on the brooms and taunted the toad a bit more.

"If you want to buy a Portable Swamp, come to number 93, Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes." Fred announced.

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear to use our products to get rid of this old bat." George said.

"STOP THEM!" The toad shrieked. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in they were fifteen feet above the ground.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves." George said.

Peeves actually seemed to listen to them. He saluted Fred and George as they flew off into the sunset. The other students stood there applauding them. Today is not the toad's day. She had gone red in rage. That's when Peeves decided to pelt the toad with his bat. The students laughed at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following or marking the story as your favourite so far! :-)<strong>

**I made a mistake! it's the Inquisitorial Squad and i mentioned it as the Inquisitor Squad earlier but I changed it with the previous chapter!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	14. Stunners

Chapter 14 – Stunners

"How come you didn't tell us, you could get something like this done?" Ron asked me in awe.

"Ron, if Granpa got to know about this, he is so going to ground me for the entire summer and give me the most boring chores possible. I don't even know what my parents are going to do." I just told H, Harry and Ron what happened during my career counselling session.

"You really need to get a hold of that anger of yours." H said rather disappointedly.

"I can't help it. Every time, she's around I want to rip my arm off just so I've something to throw at her. She gets my blood boiling." I defended myself.

"She had it coming." Ron said. I smiled at him.

"I agree. Things will start falling apart soon around here. Especially after the stunt Fred and George pulled." Harry said.

"Well, now she's going to make life even more miserable for all of us. Didn't we all agree to not draw attention to ourselves?" H asked.

"H, the way she said all that, she was mocking my family name. She sounded like my family didn't deserve to be where they are today. Old wizarding families are very touchy when it comes to the family name and they'll do almost everything to defend it." Suddenly it made sense to me why Draco reacted the way he did after the article came out. It's ingrained in our heads to always safeguard, defend and protect our family names.

"She's right. That's why I get angry when Malfoy tries to put down my family name." Ron said.

Since this topic was reaching fever pitch, Harry decided it would be best to change the subject to Quidditch.

* * *

><p>It was the last Quidditch match of this year. We were playing against Ravenclaw. Since Slytherin lost to Hufflepuff, there was a very tiny possibility of us winning the cup. Of course, nobody wanted to believe that could happen because of our keeper. Ron really tries but somehow he is not good enough. Okay, I'll be honest, after watching Oliver Wood keep for Gryffindor so long, it's a sore sight to watch Ron keep. I can't tell him that. Nobody tells him that. Maybe, next year he can try out for another position.<p>

That reminds me of the petition I gave Dumbledore some time back. I've been pestering Dumbledore to introduce other sports in Hogwarts for the past two years. You see, in Quidditch, each team has only seven players. So, out of the entire school only twenty-eight students have some sort of a physical activity. If there are other sports introduced in the school then there's an option to play something else. I would love it if football were introduced. I love that game.

While, I was thinking of how football would be at Hogwarts, I saw Hagrid trying to squeeze through the crowd to reach us.

"Would yeh three come with me?" Hagrid whispered.

"Can't we wait until the match is over?" Harry asked.

"No. It's better now. Everyone's watchin the match." He said. I so don't like this suspense.

We decided to go with him. The match was dismal anyways. I really don't want to see Ravenclaw score again. We followed Hagrid. When we were closer to his home, we instinctively turned towards it.

"No, we're going towards the forest today." Hagrid told us. We followed him quietly. He picked up his crossbow at the edge of the forest. He normally doesn't take one with him.

"Hagrid, what's that for?" I asked suspiciously.

"Jus a precaution. Now let's go quickly." He said.

Occasionally we asked him questions but he refused to answer. He said we'd find the answers soon. I've never been to this part of the forest before. And I'm beginning to get a little afraid despite possessing a wand. Harry was always hovering. He was nearby when my robe got stuck in the thorns of the small bushes. He even held my hand in particularly tricky parts of the forests.

Then, Hagrid faced us. "I tink, there's a good chance I'm goin' to be sacked any day." Hagrid began.

"That's not true. You've lasted this long." Hermione said kindly.

"We don't know for sure. I need a favour from yeh three. And also Ron if he'll help."

"Of course, we'll help, Hagrid." Harry spoke a second too fast.

"I know, yeh'd agree. Now, let's go there quietly." Hagrid said. We went into a clearing. It was not actually a clearing. It looked the trees around had been ripped from their roots. The ripped trees were haphazardly placed like a fence.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked.

He? I don't see anybody. What is she talking about? Then I realised that the huge boulders in the clearing was supposed to be a person. From the conversation that Hermione and Hagrid were having I figured that 'the who' is Hagrid's little stepbrother, Grawp.

"What exactly do you want us to do, Hagrid?" I'm not curious to know the answer.

"You know, keep him some company once in a while. He needs ter know that he's wanted. Maybe, yeh could teach him English as well."

"Right! Piece of a cake." I glared at Harry for promising so quickly.

My sarcasm seemed to bounce off of him. "I knew, yeh would do it. I knew, I cold turn ter yeh, three. Now, I'll go and wake him up and introduce you to him."

We protested but he had already the poked Grawp with one of the short tree trunks. He roared and looked who disturbed him. He grunted at Hagrid in what I supposes was recognition.

Hagrid cheerfully said, "Grawp, this is Harry, Hermione." He turned to H and said, "Is it all right if he calls you Hermy. It's be a lot easier for him."

Harry and I looked at Hermione. She was pale in fright. She managed to nod slowly.

"So, this is Harry, Hermy and Nat." Hagrid told Grawp. He looked at us curiously. "I..er…have ter go away fer a while. But Harry, Hermy and Nat will keep yeh company when I'm gone. NO, GRAWP NO!"

Out of nowhere Grawp's hand came to seize H but Harry managed to pull both of us behind a tree quickly.

"BAD GRAWP! YOU DON'T GRAB ANYBODY." Hagrid shouted, "Ouch!"

We poked our heads out from our hiding place and we saw that Hagrid was the ground holding his nose. Grawp lost interest and went to pull a tree from the ground.

"Guess, that's enuf fer today." Hagrid said. We nodded and quickly started walking out of the clearing before Hagrid could change his mind. Nobody spoke. I was imagining teaching Grawp English. H says 'A for apple' and Grawp grunts in response. This is going to be tough. I kept imagining various scenarios when Hagrid once again called for our attention.

"Hold it." He said and raised his crossbow. A few minutes later, a small herd of centaurs was in standing front of us.

"We warned you and yet you're here." One of the centaurs said. I assumed he was the leader of the herd.

"Hello, Magorian." Hagrid said like he wasn't facing some angry centaurs.

The centaurs and Hagrid argued about him being the forest. Hagrid said he could be here if he wanted. The centaurs said they would punish him the next time he was here. They only let him go 'cause we were with them. It's against centaur rules to hurt 'foals'. Hagrid was about to say something more but H asked him to calm down and take us out of the forest.

When we got out of the forest, I felt so good. I was not scared anymore. We saw people leaving the quidditch pitch. We bid Hagrid goodbye and joined the crowd. When I heard 'Weasley is our King', I knew for sure that we'd lost the match. I was feeling really bad. But then Harry told us to listen to the words carefully.

'_Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He didn't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King.'_

Then we saw it was people in red and gold singing the song. By some miracle, Gryffindor had won the match and the cup. We saw Ron come towards us waving the silver quidditch cup at us, "We did it! We won!" He exclaimed.

We decided to tell him about our trip to the forest later on.

* * *

><p>Ron just wouldn't stop talking about the match. Yes, I agree it was nothing short of miracle we won but I don't want to hear the story of he took a chance and moved to the left goalhoop to save his first goal and then the rest of the match. We desperately wanted to tell him about Grawp. We decided to go down to the lake and tell him but he didn't look so excited to leave the common room. He was basking in the glory of the match. He enjoyed receiving praise from fellow Gryffindors. This was his moment. And stealing it from him felt like a crime.<p>

When we finally got to tell him, he was really shocked at first. Then he declared that Hagrid has lost his mind to bring 'one' back with him even if he was his stepbrother. He was not overjoyed by the prospect of teaching the grunting giant some English.

* * *

><p>Before we knew it, the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were about to begin. H looked like she was possessed. She kept muttering notes under breath. She was making Harry, Ron and I very nervous. We even tried to tell her this but she in turn told us we were not serious enough about the exams. When I was in the common room or library, I normally studied with Andy. After all, he scored 'O' in all the subjects he appeared. When I'm not studying with him, I'm pulling all nighters with Draco in the Room of Requirement. Turns out that, this is the only room, which doesn't appear on the Marauders' Map.<p>

Surprisingly, I've been doing well in the exams. I won't say the exams have been easy but they've not been as difficult as I thought they would be. The written exams were in the morning and the practical exams were in the afternoon after lunch. For obvious reasons, Astronomy practical exam was the night. The first half of the exam went without a hitch. Hogwarts is bathed in moonlight tonight. I could see some figures moving on the ground. Who could be out there now? 'I have an exam going on now. I should concentrate on this.' I told myself.

A few minutes later, I heard a dog bark. It has to be Fang. I saw the lights being turned on in Hagrid's cabin. There was a commotion. Now everyone including the examiners had abandoned the exam and watched what was happening. I knew, the toad was there along with six other people. A fight broke out between the six people and Hagrid. Stunners shot by the six people, I think they are aurors, bounced off of Hagrid. I've never seen Hagrid being so violent.

Minutes later, we saw, Prof. McGonagall come out the castle and go towards Hagrid's cabin. She tried to gain their attention and four aurors shot stunners at her, at the same time. She didn't get up after the stunners made contact with her. I felt scared. I hope she's not dead. The examiners started calling the aurors cowards. Of course, they couldn't hear the examiners. Hagrid kept fighting them valiantly. When he got the chance, he picked Fang up and ran towards the gates. Once out of the gates, he disappeared.

Note to self – Never make Hagrid angry.

"Uh…Five minutes, everyone." One of the examiners shouted.

I didn't even check my star charts before handing them to the examiners. I kept picturing the moment when the four stunners hit Prof. McGonagall again and again. I looked at Draco. I really need him now. He nodded discreetly. It's amazing how he understands me so well. I hid in one of the dark corners on the tower. H, Harry and Ron were so dazed that they even notice I was not behind them.

I stepped out of the corners and moved towards the parapet. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Draco come back. He stood next to me and put his hand on mine.

"That was horrible." I declared.

"I know."

"It keeps replaying in my mind. When Prof. McGanagall got hit." My eyes were filling up with tears.

I could tell he didn't know what to say. He hugged me and I started crying. He rubbed my back in circles and said soothing things in my ear.

"Please don't do anything. I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered to me.

* * *

><p>The last exam is History of Magic. Turns out, listening to a history lesson is as boring as writing a history exam. I felt sleepy while writing the exam. I was not the only one. Harry was already asleep. I'm so tempted to sleep. H was many rows ahead of me, so I couldn't see her. Ron looked like he was deciding which question to attempt. Draco was way ahead too, so I couldn't see him.<p>

Suddenly, Harry started shouting and fell out of his chair. One of the examiners took him out of the Great hall cum exam hall. Ron and I exchanged nervous glances. I was wide-awake now. I wrote whatever gibberish I could until we were asked to stop. After submitting our answer sheets, H, Ron and I raced out of the hall. We met him at the top of the marble staircase.

"Harry? Are you okay?" I asked him. Instinctively my hand went to his.

"Did something happen?" H asked.

"You look so pale." Ron said.

"Not here!" He took us to an empty classroom and closed the door. "Voldemort's got Sirius." He told us seriously.

"How?" H asked.

"What…?" Ron asked.

"I just saw it when I fell asleep during the exam."

"I don't think so, Harry." I told him.

"HE HAS SIRIUS IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES AND HE IS TORTURING HIM, RIGHT NOW. HE WILL KILL HIM IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING."

"Don't take that tone with me, Harry." I told him dangerously.

"Harry, How can Voldemort be in the Department of Mysteries? How can Voldemort just walk-in in broad day light?" H tried to reason with him.

"And how on earth would he have gotten a hold of Sirius? His house has the strongest charms around it." I told him angrily.

"It doesn't matter how he got him. We have to go and rescue him." Harry said this with urgency.

"And we've known that Sirius is been trying to get out for a while now. Wait…did you say go and rescue him?" Ron looked confused.

"Yes." He told us like we were imbeciles.

"Harry, we can't go and rescue him." H said cautiously, afraid he was going to start shouting again.

"THERE'S NO ONE FROM THE ORDER HERE. THERE'S NO ONE HERE THAT WE CAN INFORM. MCGONAGALL WAS TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL IN THE MORNING." Harry shouted again.

"We could go to Prof. Snape. I'm sure he'll know how to communicate with someone without being traced." I suggested.

"Are you out of your mind? Harry was outraged.

"For all we know he was the one who handed Sirius over to You-Know-Who." Ron said. I didn't know he believed this.

"Harry, let's just find out if this is for real." H said calmly.

"There's no time." Harry said desperately.

Ginny and Luna came in. "What happened? We could hear you?"

"You both don't have to bother yourself with this." Harry ordered them.

"Wait." H said. "I'm sure they can help. They can keep a look out for us. We can sneak into Umbridge's office and use the fireplace. Ron will go and cause a distraction for us."

"I'll tell her Peeves is thrashing the Transfiguration Department. Maybe, I can get him to really do it." Ron said rather quickly.

"Nat, you can help Ginny and Luna keep a look out."

"I'm not taking a part in this madness. I'll believe anything you say Harry but this is not possible. I've a feeling that something's horribly wrong."

"You have a feeling? I saw Sirius being tortured in front of me." Harry was in my face now.

"You think Voldemort wouldn't have realised that he shared this link with you? You mean to say that there's not even a small possibility that this can be a trick?"

"I'm not willing to take that chance with Sirius." Harry and I kept staring at each other.

H put her hand on mine and said, "Nat, please do this for all of us. You know, we'll need all the help we can."

"Fine. When you'll see that Sirius is safe in Grimmauld Place maybe you'll learn to listen to others sometimes, Harry." I told him angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Thank you for all the support this story is receiving! I'm overwhelmed! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	15. Rescue Mission?

Chapter 15 – Rescue Mission?

I kept a watch on the right side of the corridor. Ginny and Luna were on the left. Hermione and Harry were going to sneak into the toad's office under the invisibility cloak. I'm still mad at Harry. It's highly unlikely that Voldemort caught Sirius. When this is over, I'm going to say 'I told you so'.

"What do you think you're doing her?" I heard someone say behind me.

It was Pansy Parkinson. Just what I needed right now, "I don't have to answer you, Parkinson."

She took her wand out, "You should."

"Don't make me laugh. You can't cast a spell properly to save your life."

She got angrier at each word out of my mouth, "Incarcerous!"

I moved a little and the spell missed me. I took my wand out and disarmed her. I heard a commotion behind me. I saw Ron with a bloody lip being dragged by Warrington into the toad's office. Followed by Ginny held by some sixth year girl, Blaise had Luna and Crabbe had Neville.

In my moment of distraction, Parkinson snatched her wand and held it at my throat, "It would do you good to follow the footsteps of those pathetic people you call friends."

I could just elbow her in the stomach and be done with her but I wanted to know what was happening. I let her drag me to the office. Draco froze for the tiniest second when he saw me.

"Good job, Ms. Parkinson." The toad told her. "I'm finally going to get you, Shepherd." She told me. "But as of now, we have more important matters to discuss."

I had a retort on my tongue but my odds didn't look to good at the moment. Millicent Bulstrode was crushing H into the wall. Neville looked like he was going to die any moment, he looked too blue. Crabbe was choking him to death.

"What were you doing, Potter? Whom were you contacting?"

"I'm not telling you." Harry told her angrily.

"Mr. Malfoy, please go get Snape."

He left reluctantly. She questioned him again. But Harry didn't tell her anything. Ron and Ginny were trying to fight off their captors but were unsuccessful. Luna was calming looking out of the window. Blaise, who was holding her, looked at her with amusement. I'm sure he's wondering why she was not fighting him. I'm concerned for H and Neville, they seem to be in really dangerous positions.

When Draco walked in with Prof. Snape, the toad looked happy. "Severus, I want some Veritaserum."

"But you took my last bottle to question Potter, surely, you can't have finished the entire bottle." Prof. Snape said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The toad went red, "You can make some for me."

"Of course, I can. It would take a month to prepare it."

"A month? I need it now."

"There's nothing I can do about it now."

"You're on probation, Severus." The toad said like a petulant child. I snorted.

He didn't even look like the words affected him, "As you say." It's fun to watch Prof. Snape being sarcastic when you're not on the receiving end of it.

As he was walking out, Harry shouted, "He's got Padfoot!"

"Who's Padfoot, Severus?"

"I'm not sure. I don't like gibberish shouted at me, Potter." And he walked out with his robe bellowing behind him. Say whatever, Prof. Snape definitely knows how to make an exit.

The toad was fuming, "You leave me no choice, Potter. I don't want to do this but I'll have to take matters into my own hands. This is a matter of Ministry security. The Cruciatus Curse will loosen your tongue."

"No! You can't do that. It's an Unforgivable curse." H interjected.

"These are special circumstances." She said it like she was convincing herself that it's the right thing to do.

"But the Minister wouldn't like it if you did this to a student. Once this goes to the press, you wont even have your position at the Ministry." I said. Nothing is more important to her than her reputation.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides, when I sent the dementors to attack Potter…"

"You did that?" Harry asked in shock.

"Well, everyone at Ministry was talking about how you had to be stopped. Only, I did something about it. Now Potter, brace yourself…" She had a mad gleam in her eyes.

A few of the cat saucers things on her wall burst. She looked shocked. None of us had our wands with us.

"Who did that?" She asked.

"I did." I told her with pride. I couldn't hold it inside of me. She sent the dementors.

She turned her wand on me. "You've been getting on my nerves."

"No, I'll tell you." H said frantically. She sobbed on Bulstrode's robe for extra measure. Bulstrode moved away from her in disgust. We all looked shocked.

"You can't tell her." Harry said.

"No Harry, we have to." H said desperately. What is she playing at?

She made an amazing story about trying to contact Dumbledore and to tell him the weapon was ready. Umbridge bought every word because that's exactly what she wanted to hear. She wanted this weapon for herself. So, asked H and Harry to take her to the weapon's location. The three of them took off. I wonder where H is going to take them.

Right now, I have to get out of here. Maybe, it's time to elbow Parkinson now. I elbowed her stomach first. She let out a low howl. This time I elbowed her jaw. Ron and Ginny started fighting off their captors as well. Neville tried his best too. Luna was still looking out the window. The Slytherins were so shocked they didn't know how to react. Ginny got a hold of our wands and gave them to us. We shot some stunners. Ginny shot a Bat Bogey Hex on Draco. I, so, didn't like that. I physically stopped myself from helping him.

"Now, where would they have gone?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"They went to the forest. I saw them through the window." Luna said calmly. How can she be so calm? It's mind-boggling.

We ran towards the forest. I wondered if Hermione took the path that lead to Grawp.

"I think, we should take this path." I said.

"How would you know?" Ginny asked me authoritatively.

I glared at her for the tone she used, "Hagrid took us on this path the last time, we were here."

That seemed to shut her up. I lead them to the makeshift clearing but Grawp wasn't there. Where could he have gone?

"Now, where to genius?" Ginny said triumphantly. "We should not have listened to her."

"Oh really? To where would you have led us?" I asked her.

"Look, Gin. She at least knew where to bring us. Or else we would have been lost." Ron stepped in.

"Thanks Ron." I felt so touched by him standing up for me. Then we heard loud roar towards the west side of the forest. Ron and I glanced at each other and started running towards to noise.

"How are we going to get there?" We heard H say a little ahead.

"We were thinking the same thing." Ron said when we saw them.

The both were covered in blood clearly not theirs.

"So, did Voldemort really take Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Yes. And we have to get there soon." Harry and I stared at each other for a few moments.

I still have a bad feeling about this. I knew Harry was waiting for me to say that I'm sorry. Excuse me, for not wanting to believe something that still feels unbelievable.

"Right, How to we get there now?"

"We fly, of course!" Luna said calmly.

"You, three are not coming." Harry told Ginny, Luna and Neville.

They made some convincing remarks, so, Harry had to give in. Luna pointed out to the thestrals. And Harry agreed it was a good plan. I don't think so! Imagine flying on something I can't see.

* * *

><p>This is what I remember of what happened in the Department of Mysteries. It felt like I was watching everything in fast forward.<p>

As soon as I got down from the thestral in London, I vomited into one of the bins. That's what happens when you can't see what's flying you – Motion Sickness. We got into a phone booth, which apparently is the entrance to the Ministry. The Ministry was surprisingly empty. There was literally no living soul in sight. We took the lift to the Department of Mysteries. The black door was just like Harry had described it.

When we opened the door and went in, the black door closed by itself. This is not good. This should be ringing alarm bells in everyone's heads. We were in a circular room with various doors. The walls started spinning. When it stopped we opened the door right in front of us. Like that we entered a couple wrong rooms. Finally, we got to a room, which looked look a rocky land, in the middle was an arch with has a flimsy veil. Beyond it, was a room, which was huge and filled with ceiling high shelves. Actually, I couldn't see the ceiling. The only light coming was the faint blue-white light coming from the little spheres on the shelves.

Harry said we had to get to row ninety-seven. There was no one at row ninety-seven. No Sirius, No Voldemort! This was the time to say 'Aha!' but I know he would like it so I let it be. Ron found an orb with Harry's name on it. As we were looking the orb, now in Harry's hands, Lucius Malfoy asked Harry to hand it over to him.

More death eaters surrounded us. Among them was Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was asked to give the orb to Malfoy. Like Harry was going to do that. He kept asking for Sirius. The death eaters, after laughing to their hearts content, decided to tell Harry that Voldemort had tricked him into coming here with the false dream.

While Harry kept the death eaters talking, we smashed the shelves and a fight broke out between the death eaters and us. Harry instructed us to go back the door. I didn't know which direction I was running in. I was lost and I was alone. I could hear the death eaters behind me. The most terrifying minutes of my life. Despite being spilt apart, somehow, we all end up in the room with the arch.

The death eaters managed to catch us. Harry was asked for the orb. They called the orb a prophecy. Out of nowhere, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Mike and Will turned up. Relief spread through me. Now, the death eaters were fighting off the order. Malfoy was still attempting to get the prophecy. During the fight, somehow the prophecy slipped out of Harry's hand and smashed on the floor.

Bellatrix was trying to kill her niece, Tonks. Sirius stepped in to help Tonks. Dumbledore join the order. The death eaters started leaving when they realised that Dumbledore was in the room. Only Sirius and Bellatrix fought uninterrupted. Then a spell hit Sirius on his chest. When he didn't send a curse of his own, I realised something was wrong. He fell into the arch. He was gone. I didn't see him on the other side. Will held me close which stopped me for moving. Prof. Lupin caught Harry before he could go into the veil. Harry kept shouting for someone to go through the veil and get Sirius.

Bellatrix deflected the curse Dumbledore shot at her. She started running out. Harry in a fit of fury started running behind her. This is not good. I don't know what got into me and I ran behind him. I didn't want him to do anything stupid. She was taunting Harry to come after her. This has to be a trick.

We reached the atrium. We both shot spells at Bellatrix but she was just too fast for us. Harry told her that prophecy smashed during the fight. Harry tried to shoot her a cruciatus curse but he was unsuccessful. That shocked me. it shocked me that he even thought of using the curse. On the other hand, she kind of deserved it. I kept the magical shield up as Harry insulting Bellatrix and say 'Voldemort'.

Out of nowhere, something appeared behind us. If Harry hadn't addressed him as Voldemort, I would have thought he was someone who definitely deserved a full refund from him plastic surgeon. He didn't look human at all. I wonder if that was the result of using dark magic day in and day out. He eyed me.

"Well Potter would like to see your girlfriend die in front of you as well? I read that interview you gave. Diggory, was it? His death still haunts you. I wonder how much her death would haunt you?"

He stood in front of me, "You'll never get to do that." I'm so surprised by his confidence. I'm surprised he didn't even say I'm not his girlfriend.

"You're as foolish as your mudblood mother." He laughed maliciously.

"Don't you dare insult my mother! She was way better than you." Harry said.

"I gave her the choice to step aside and let me kill you but she wouldn't budge. And now, she's not here. Love is a weakness."

"What would you know about love or having a mother? Almost seems like you never had a mother." Harry said angrily.

It seemed to have hit a nerve. And he shot a death curse at Harry but wizard's statue at the Ministry's fountain came and stood in front of us like a shield. Dumbledore came through the lift. A duel broke out in between Dumbledore and Voldemort. The statue had pushed us to a wall now.

Voldemort pulled the vanishing act a couple of times. Dumbledore was not sure if Voldemort was gone for sure so he asked to stay where we were. Then Harry started screaming and asked Dumbledore to kill him. It was not Harry's voice though, it was Voldemort's. I was scared to see Harry like this. He looked like a sinister version of himself. Then he looked at me venomously and caught my throat. He strangled me.

"Ha…rry, tis isss…not…you. Loooook at…me." I tried to gain his attention as much as possible while your getting strangled.

I spared a look at Dumbledore and for the first time, I saw look confused. He couldn't make up his mind about what to do.

After a few seconds, Harry looked at me and slowly his green eyes started focusing on my dark brown ones. When he realised what he was doing he stopped chocking me. Harry was panting heavily. He wouldn't look at me.

I was going to say something to Harry to make him feel better but the Ministry officials came. The Minister was there too. They saw Voldemort and now they believe. Dumbledore told Minister Fudge the list of things he wanted the minister to do for him and in return, Dumbledore would tell him everything that happened.

He made a portkey out of a piece of rubble on the Atrium floor and Harry asked him to wait for his return. I was going to leave with Harry as well but Dumbledore stopped me.

"Miss Shepherd. It would do best if I talk to him first. You can help your friends here and the order members." Dumbledore told me kindly.

I watched as Harry took the portkey and left. Harry looked like none of this mattered to him anymore. He wasn't aware of anything around him. He looked broken. I want to console him so bad. I went along with the aurors who were asked to go the 'death room'. It's safe to assume death room is the room Sirius died in.

Mike and Will hugged me when they saw me. Everyone was now facing the fact that Sirius was gone. Lupin was in a corner, Tonks was trying to get him to talk to her but he was quiet. H was unconscious. Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were injured. Heck, everyone was injured.

The aurors took the captured death eaters away, in magical handcuffs. Lucius Malfoy sneered at me as he passed by my brothers and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday to me! :-)<strong>

**As birthday gift please read and review the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	16. The End

Chapter 16 – The End

Once Nat left with her band of friends from Umbrigde's office, I was afraid. I've no idea what's going on, why she and her friends broke into Umbrigde's office, where she was running off. I was battling the Bat Bogey Curse when Snape came back to the office. He used the counter curse on me and asked me what was going on. I told him that they left. Blaise said that he saw Potter, Granger and Umbridge go towards the forest so it's likely the others went there as well.

Snape asked all of us to go to the Hospital wing and get ourselves patched up. I must say Nat and her friends did a lot of damage. We quietly went to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey fixed us up pretty quickly. After that it was a long wait. Is she all right? Where did they all go? Even Snape looked pretty concerned that they didn't return from the forest.

I hate not knowing things. And Nat constantly getting herself in difficult situations makes me very angry. I wish I could just tie her up to one of the many pillars in Hogwarts. Other than my mother if I'm protective of anyone, it's Natalie. She's my best friend and my confidante. The life she has is so different from mine. It's really difficult to keep up with her.

I couldn't wait anymore. When it started to get dark, I went to Snape's office.

I knocked. "Enter." I heard Snape's voice say.

"Professor, I want to talk to you."

"Go on, Draco."

"Where have they gone off to?"

"I have no idea." He answered like he has rehearsed this line many times.

"Professor, I know, you know so please tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco."

"Natalie is with them. I want to know. I'm worried for her." Snape is one of the few people out of the family who knows about Nat and I. My mother and Snape are good friends.

He sighed, "They have gone to the Department of Mysterious."

"Is this something to related to The Dark Lord?" Please say no, please say no.

"Yes."

I panicked. No, no, no, no, no! She is going to get herself killed. She is going to get murdered. I felt tears escaping my eyes. This cannot be happening.

"She's going to be fine. The order is with them as we speak." He sounded concerned. Maybe he didn't expect me to react this way.

I quickly wiped the tears, "Okay." I nodded curtly like I had been taught all my life.

* * *

><p>I had no clue what was happening around me. Nat was constantly on my mind. I prayed to God like my mother had taught me. I want her to come back alive that's it. I'm not even sure what I ate for dinner or even if I ate something. I was on my bed but I couldn't sleep. Sometime before daybreak, I heard a knock on the window. I saw Mother's owl, Hermes outside. I let it in and took the rolled up parchment from the owl. I offered the owl some owl treats.<p>

What could mother want to say to me so early in the morning?

_Dear Draco,_

_I have terrible news. Your father was arrested in the Department of Mysteries and taken to Askaban. But you don't have to worry, he will be out soon as the dementors don't work for the Ministry anymore._

_Your aunt Bella killed Sirius Black. I don't think he deserved it. He was always nice to me when we were younger. This is going to upset Natalie a lot. You need to be strong for her._

_Love,_

_Mother._

_P.S – I think you should do what your grandmother told you before she passed away. Things are going to get even more difficult from now on. This is only the beginning._

* * *

><p>"<em>Draco." My grandmother, Isla Malfoy called for my attention.<em>

_My grandmother said she wanted to talk to me in private. She's been very sick lately. The Healers say there's nothing more they can do._

"_Yes, Grandmother."_

"_I want to talk to you about you and Natalie." She said weakly._

_Just a few days ago, Natalie and I were told that we have been engaged almost all our lives. What more could our families have hidden from us? Since this news was broken to us, Mike and Will have been unbearable. They tease us so much. They came up with a silly rhyme to tease us – 'Draco and Natalie sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'_

_Nat didn't take it well. She didn't like the idea of someone else choosing the course of her life. For her, I'm a friend. For me, well…she's always been more than a friend. A few months ago, on her birthday, when we were left alone for a short while, I kissed her and I felt a jolt. It was not a very long kiss. But we both had goofy smiles on our faces for the rest of the day. I saw her cheeks go red and I liked it. I always wanted to kiss her._

_Then we were told about this engagement and it sort of ruined the whole thing. Currently, we are going through the awkward silence phase. I don't know how to talk to her anymore. Are we supposed to talk about this?_

"_What about Nat and I?" I asked anxiously._

"_I can tell that she's very important for you." She said perceptively._

"_She is." There's no use lying to Grandmother, she's a gifted seer. She's probably already seen this conversation happening before._

"_Good. I like her. She's good for you. Your Grandfather may have made this contract out of self-preservation but now I see, in the long run, it's a good thing." Grandfather passed away two years ago. "She brought joy and laughter into your life. Something, you wouldn't have gotten if this contract was not made." _

_I have to agree to that. My house is so eerily quiet. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one in the house. There's a sense of rigidity in my family. There are no loud dinner table conversations. We are way too formal even though we are family. But at Nat's home, everything is the opposite of what happens in my family. They laugh loudly during dinner conversations. They are so lively. Even when Mike, Will, Andy and Nat are arguing with their parents, there's so much passion. Nat's family way of dealing with situations is to talk it out, then laugh it out and then hug it out! I don't even remember the last time my father hugged me._

_I love spending time at any of the Shepherd properties. There's always something happening. And then there's Nat's mom. She bakes me chocolate chip cookies. She told me that she'd send some for me even when I leave for Hogwarts. It's because of her I have tough time thinking that of her as a 'Mudblood', like father addresses her in the company of our family. My mother has never baked me anything. I don't think, she's ever set foot in the kitchen. Over the years, our mothers have formed a friendship. Despite, her shortcomings my mother is my number one!_

"_You should try and hold on to her, Drakie." My Grandmother continued. "She is your strength and weakness."_

"_What exactly are you trying to tell me, Grandmother?" How can someone be my strength and weakness at the same time?_

"_Natalie will want to find a way to end the engagement."_

"_That's not surprising. She's been displeased ever since we found out. But if that's what she wants then I guess, I'll have to be with her on this."_

"_But you want to keep her with you, don't you?" She smirked at me._

"_Why do you ask me something when you already know the answer? I liked her even before the whole engagement fiasco."_

"_No matter how much you want to keep her with you, you'll have to give her up."_

"_What if I don't want to?" Even before the contract, I've always felt a sense of belonging with Nat._

"_Sometimes, fate takes a cruel twist and you may have to do something you don't want to." My Grandmother had that far away look in her eyes. "If it's a situation of life and death, I'm sure you'll give her up."_

"_Maybe, I'll get her back later." I said optimistically._

_She chuckled, "Oh Drakie, so optimistic! When I was younger, the Ministry destroyed on the books that contained information about breaking a marriage contract."_

"_Why would they do that?" I was intrigued._

"_It was a rebellious period. Lots of young wizards and witches falling in love with each other but they were engaged to someone else. A lot of contracts were cancelled. Many purebloods felt threatened by this rebellion. They were afraid bloodlines would get affected if contracts could be cancelled so easily. So, they destroyed all books, which contained that information and people were forbidden to write or share this information with anyone."_

"_Why does everything come down bloodlines always?"_

_She snorted, "I've no idea."_

"_Do you know, how it's done then?"_

"_Of course, I know." She told me how it's done._

"_For something so big, it's a pretty easy fix."_

"_That's the reason they wanted to hide it because it's so easy to end a contract. If it was a complicated fix, I don't think people would even attempt to end the contract."_

"_I agree."_

"_Are going to tell Natalie then?" She asked me slyly._

_Do I? "I'm not sure." I don't want to lose her. "Not right now. We'll be starting at Hogwarts soon, she'll make new friends. So, will I but I don't want to lose her."_

* * *

><p>Mother sending me the owl would mean that, Nat is in the school now. I hope, she's not too injured. I decided to check the hospital wing. It's obvious if they went to deal with something related to The Dark Lord, then they'll be in the infirmary. I was almost close when I heard a voice say, "What the hell were you thinking, Nat?"<p>

I went a little ahead and saw Mike, Will and Nat. Will said, "This is very reckless."

"I tried to convince them we don't have to do this. But Harry was just too convinced and he wouldn't listen to anyone." Nat said. Her body was covered with cuts. There was a huge bruise that circled her neck like a fat necklace, it looked like someone strangled her.

"You scared the hell out of us, baby girl." Mike sounded hurt. Mike is always protective of Nat. "If something had happened to you, what would we have told mom and dad?" He hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, Mike. Everything was happening so quickly. I would have sent a message to you if I could think of something at that time."

"Nat, you can't just take off like this. I thought you were smarter than this. Sirius is gone because of you and your friends." Will said angrily. Nat started crying. It almost looked like she had cried a million times in the past few hours.

"Will, that's enough. That is no way of talking to Nat. She's already hurt. Don't rub her wounds." Mike warned Will. What did I tell you about Mike being protective of Nat!

"Well, it true." Then Will took a couple of deep breaths. He went next to Nat, "I'm sorry, Nat. What I mean to say is that there are consequences for rash actions. The mistake that you all made cost someone's life." Will said softly. "This is not only Harry's fault."

"Yes, the rest of you are equally responsible for this. Sure, it was Harry's crazy idea to go and save Sirius but you all just gave in to his crazy idea without a fight. The rest of you were six and he was just one person. How would he have gotten to London if you all hadn't helped? I'm sure if you all had resisted he would have given up the idea in some time." Mike told her kindly.

"And did you really think Voldemort was going to make the same mistake twice? When Mr. Weasley was attacked he might have felt the intrusion when Harry dreamt the same thing. When he showed Harry that he was attacking Sirius, he must have done it as some experiment. To know, if it really worked that way. To know, if Harry would risk his life for Sirius." Will deduced the situation. "When you researched Voldemort, you must have come across him using mind games to win. How could you forget it?"

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I saw Andy behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked me.

"I needed to know if she was okay. How come you're here now?"

"Mike sent one of the house elves to ask me to meet them. The elf mentioned they were somewhere near the infirmary. Why are you hiding?"

"There conversation sounded really intense, I didn't know if I should interrupt."

"Let's go."

When Nat saw me, she left Mike's embrace and ran towards me. She hugged me tight. She was crying. I didn't know what do to. I just held her and let her cry. Mike, Will and Andy exchanged meaningful glances. Andy asked them all the questions on my mind. I listened intently to every word being said.

I found out that, Potter had some crazy dream about the Dark Lord torturing Black to death. These guys went there only to find out it was a trick and the death eaters waiting for them. They were attacked. Then the order made an appearance. Black got killed which made Potter want to kill Aunt Bella. Nat went behind Potter to make sure he was not going to get killed. Dumbledore and The Dark Lord duelled each other, resulting in The Dark Lord fleeing. He possessed Potter, who strangled Nat. Potter was now with Dumbledore.

I didn't say anything, Nat was still sobbing into my shirt. But Will is right, it sounds like Nat and her friends led her Black to his death.

* * *

><p>The next day, I didn't get to speak to her. She was with her friends in the hospital wing. They were injured even more badly than Nat was. I wanted to speak to her. As hours passed by I was angrier than I was before. I finally understood the implication of my father being arrested. The interview was bad enough and now everyone is staring like I'm next in line to join my father. It doesn't matter if he would come out soon. This is a confirmation for everyone who didn't believe that my father was a death eater before. My father's greatest strength earlier was people not being sure about his death eater status. But subconsciously, I was already blaming Nat and her friends for this.<p>

I sent her a short message asking her to meet me in the room of requirement. I told her I was not taking no for an answer. She came twenty minutes later. She looked sad and like she'd been crying a lot. There were circles around her eyes. She was coming to hug me but I held my hand up. She looked shocked. A lot of questions danced around her eyes. I could still see the large bruise around her neck. It was faint.

"My father is in Askaban 'cause of you and your friends." I told her venomously.

She cowered involuntarily. She hadn't expected this from me. "He would have killed us. He tried to hit me with powerful curses. It was luck that most of them missed me."

"And why do you think that happened?" I almost shouted at her. "Let me remind you, 'cause you and your friends just can't stick to your business. You have to interfere in everything."

"Draco, you can't honestly believe that I wanted this to happen. And quite frankly, your father had it coming." Her confidence increased with every word.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I told you your overconfidence would lead you to do something bad. Not only did you get tricked but also actually got Sirius Black killed."

She looked like she was about to start crying again.

"I can't keep you safe if you've got a death wish. This absolutely unacceptable."

"I didn't ask you to keep me safe." I could feel the anger rising in her voice.

"Well, too bad for you. We are engaged, so I'm going to be worried for you." I reminded her

"It's not like I asked for this. I want it to end quickly so you don't have to be worried for me, Draco."

"Give me your ring." I ordered her.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Give me your ring."

She still looked confuse but she complied. I took out my ring. I put both the rings in the floor and shouted, "Incendio!"

The rings burned in the fire.

"What are you doing?" She asked me finally.

"Ending the marriage contract."

"You knew?" She asked angrily.

"My grandmother told me before she died."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"At that time, I was afraid of losing you but now, I realise that you don't really give a damn about what happens to me or my family. You'll just keep doing things like these again and again. Maybe, Malfoys and Shepherds will never resolve their issues. We will always be on the opposite sides."

"What about the written contracts?" She asked with a deadpan expression.

There were three copies of the marriage contract, one with my family, one with Nat's family and one was stored in the Ministry. "They will burn off after the rings burn and disappear."

We watched the ring burn for a while. I didn't say anything nor did she.

"I'm done with you, Nat." I told and left the room.

I didn't let the door close fully. Through the gap, I saw her fall hard on the floor and she started crying. She cried profusely. I wanted to go in and console her. I've never seen her this way.

"I'm so sorry, Nat. I have to do this. We are on the opposites of this war. You can be used as leverage and I don't want that. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. No matter how much I love you, I can't leave my mother alone." I whispered hoping she'd hear me.

She cried for a very long time. She, finally, got up and wiped her face. With a determined expression, she came towards the door. Before she could see me, I hide behind some armours. I watched her walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet the chapter name scared you a bit...;-p<strong>

**Please read and review! thanks for reading! :-)**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	17. Hope

Chapter 17 - Hope

Did he really say that? Did he really mean all of that? I know, I should be angry with him for not telling about the contract. But I my mind was dwelling on the things he said. Was he really done with me? He can't do that. We're best friends. I've known him all my life.

I always assumed when we broke the contract, we would sigh in relief, and then laugh about the whole contract fiasco. I wanted to set him up with H. For some reason, I thought they would make a good pair. Both of them are insanely intelligent, they would have clicked if they got to know each other.

I wanted to cry some more, but I was out of tears and I felt tired because of all the crying I've been doing lately. I was lost in thoughts. I didn't even know where I was going, until I heard the Fat Lady asked me for the password.

"The Toad." I said.

The portrait hole opened and I went in. It was pretty late, I couldn't hear noises from the common room. I decided to go straight to bed. I convinced myself that tomorrow, Draco was going to apologise for his behaviour and I'll throw a tantrum.

I felt someone take my hand and pull me. When I got over the surprise, I saw that Harry had pulled me into his arms.

"Harry, wh-…" His lips were on mine. Though I didn't want to kiss him, I responded to his kiss. Maybe I needed to feel something other that pain and sadness.

"I'm really sorry." His left hand was tracing the fading bruise on my neck. He has been trying to talk to me but I guess he was not able to find words. Even I didn't push for conversation because I felt like he needed his time to figure things out on his own.

"It's okay. It's almost gone. No harm, no foul!"

"I'm not just sorry for strangling you." I could tell it hurt him to say these words. "I'm sorry for hurting you throughout the year. I, honestly, never meant for any of that to happen."

Now, what happened with Harry seems so trivial. Without Draco, everything feels bland. No, I will not think that way. Tomorrow, everything will be fine in between us.

"It's okay. We're just teenagers." I really can't think of anything to say.

"I want to make it up to you." Harry said earnestly. He led me to one of the couches near the fireplace. I followed him though I really wanted to get to bed. He was making conversation with me after so long, I was curious to know what he has to say to me.

"Nat, I'm really sorry about the things I did. I can't believe I hurt you so much. And you have constantly been there for me. I don't want to lose you." The nervousness was evident in his voice.

I wanted to put him at ease but I could not find words to say. All I can think of is a certain platinum blond Slytherin.

"Harry, it's all right. You don't have say these things, I understand."

"No, I have to." He insisted. "That's the thing. You understand. You always understand. And I have done things to only push you away. Ron and Hermione know me as well. But you know on a different level."

Do I like the direction our conversation is taking?

"It's okay, Harry. We all make mistakes."

"I don't want to make another by not having you in my life. You're the only person who knows me on a closer level and I don't want to lose you."

"Harry, you'll always have me. You will not lose me. We will always be friends."

"But I don't just want to be friends. I want us to get back together."

Where is this coming from? How does Harry's brain work? Before I could train my thoughts. I felt his lips on mine again. This time the kiss was different. He was firmer. He held closer and tighter than before. He was putting every possible emotion in the kiss. His hands started moving on my body. His hands stopped on my breasts. He rubbed them gently at first. But he started pressing really hard soon. His lips were on my neck. I wanted to ask him to stop but I just couldn't form the words to say it. I hadn't felt anything like this before. Soon everything he did was sending tingles straight to my little girl in between my legs. It was like he was trying to possess me. It was like he was trying to mark me as his. His hand went down to my thighs. Suddenly, this felt like a bad idea. His hand was going to an area he was not allowed to go to.

I tried to push him off. At first, he wouldn't stop. He began kissing me again. Hoping that my protests would die if he kissed me. But he had crossed a line and I couldn't do this anymore. I pushed harder. He finally stopped. He looked hurt.

When I was able to catch my breath, I told him. "Harry, I'm not ready to go all the way with anyone right now. I'm sorry but that's just not me."

He considered what I just told him, "Don't be sorry. I was the one who pushed too far."

"You have understand that if you want us to get back together then you can't ambush me like this."

"So, we're getting back together." He smiled at me. He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

I can't believe his smile can still warm me up. I'm beginning to question if my brain is wired the right way. This guy hurt me and here I am discussing getting back together.

I smiled though I really had no reason to. "I didn't say that. You just tried to do something I'm not comfortable with and you expect me to think about getting back together?"

"I'm sorry. It will not happen again." He promised. "But can we at least talk about it?"

"There's so much happening right now. Can I think about it first?"

"Of course." Harry kissed me on my forehead. We sat on the couch still very close to each other. Now that my head cleared, my thoughts went back to Draco. Tomorrow everything will be all right. Draco will take back his words. He can't stay mad at me for a long time.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up on the couch with Harry. I remembered the things that happened last night. I woke Harry up asked him to go to his dormitory. He nodded, kissed me on my cheeks and went up to his dormitory. I didn't know what to make of these sudden displays of affection. Are they supposed to make me go back to him? Was I supposed to return them?<p>

I shook these thoughts off of me. I got ready for the day. I wanted to go down to the Great Hall early and wait for Draco. I will give him a chance to apologise. I'll pretend to be angry for a short while and then we'll be all right.

I went down to the Great Hall as soon as I could. I poured myself a glass of orange juice. I kept looking at the giant doors of the hall, watching everyone that walked in. The other years were starting their exams today. Once their exams were over the vacation would begin. The fifth and the seventh years had free time so I knew most of them would spend their time by the lake.

Then the person I wanted to see the most came in. He went straight to the Slytherin table. I didn't even spare a glance in my direction. Look at me, look at me! He just wouldn't look at me. Dread started to fill my heart. Did he really mean all those things? No, no, no! Harry came into the hall followed by H and Ron. I was happy to see them out of the infirmary finally. I gave H and Ron big hugs. The four of us sat down. Harry sat down next to me, H and Ron in front of us. I kept throwing discreet glances at Draco. He still wouldn't look at me.

By the time the rest of the years left for their exams, I had come to the point where I thought even if Draco looked at me, I would forgive him. I'll even apologise for the things I said to him. What was ticking me off even more was the fact that Draco let Pansy sit a little too close to him. I wanted to save him. But he didn't look as agitated as he normally looks around Pansy.

Harry was trying to gain my attention. "Nat, shall we go for a walk?"

I saw Andy about to leave the Great Hall and decided I needed to talk to him. "Ummm…Harry, I want to talk to Andy about something. How about I catch up with up with you by the lake later on?"

Even if Harry was disappointed, he didn't show it, "Sure, I'll see you later." He kissed me on my cheek.

"I'll see you guys later." I told H and Ron.

I didn't want to stay here for a moment more. I couldn't stand Draco not looking in my direction anymore. It was like I didn't exist for Draco anymore.

"Andy." I called out. When I got close enough, I told him, "I want to talk to you."

I don't know if it was the way I said it or something else, he knew immediately something was up. He looked concerned, "What is it?"

"Let's get out of the castle." He agreed immediately.

The sun shone brightly. When the warmth of the sun hit me, I realised how cold I was feeling inside. Andy and I walked in silence. I leaned on him for support. When we were far enough from the castle, Andy and I settled down under a tree.

"Nattie, you're scaring me. What's going on? You're never been this quiet before." Andy began.

"Draco ended it." I told him quietly. I doubt if he even heard me.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

I told him everything that happened between Draco and I. Andy looked shocked for a while. While telling Andy everything, I started crying. It hurt to repeat the things Draco said.

"It's almost like I didn't exist anymore." I complained to my older brother.

"It seems like he has made his choice, Nat." Andy said.

I looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"He has made his choice for the war, Nat."

I didn't know what to say. "But, this is me. He can't just drop me like the dust on his shoes."

Andy put his hand my shoulder. He looked at me thoughtfully, "I can't speak for him. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, this is in between Drake and I. He will come to his senses soon enough. He is not going to choose the dark side during the war. I will not let him." I said hopefully. I didn't convince him.

"I don't think you'll be able to stop him." He didn't convince me.

"I know him. He doesn't want to be a part of this. I'll hide him. I'll make him go to Dumbledore. There has to be a way." I said a bit louder.

He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "Nattie, calm down. Nothing has happened till now."

"I feel empty without him, Andy. He has taken a part of me away with him. He is my best friend. I don't know life without him. Bring him back, Andy."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! The job was too hectic! I finally found a some time to update now! I'm still working out schedule so I can update more often!<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter as well! Please read and review! Thank you for reading so far!**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	18. Unanswered Owls

Chapter 18 – Unanswered Owls

_Draco,_

_When are you coming to my home? I'll be waiting. I think we really need to talk it all out. This is the height of ignoring me. I can't stand it anymore._

_Love,_

_Natalie._

* * *

><p><em>Draco,<em>

_Why the hell didn't you reply? This is not like you. What is really going on? Please tell me. Together we'll find a way. Talk to me, Drake._

_Natalie._

* * *

><p><em>Drake,<em>

_Mom's asking for you. She baked your favourite cookies today. They don't taste as good without you. Please visit me. I still don't get it how you're able to convince Butterscotch to come back without a reply, despite me instructing her not to come back without a reply._

_Natalie._

* * *

><p><em>This is too much Drake. You didn't speak to me since our last conversation. You wouldn't even look at me. It hurts. It hurts to know that I don't exist for you anymore. If it makes you feel any better, I'll not bring your father into any of our future conversations even if he tries to kill me.<em>

_Talk to me, Draco._

_Natalie._

* * *

><p><em>There's something I'm missing. I know something is up. You can't start behaving this way out of the blue. Something happened after your dad got arrested, didn't it? Drake, please you're really precious to me. Talk to me. I'm dying here. I really don't know how to spend my holidays without you. I mean, I go to Ron's home, it's fun, but I'm always missing you. I feel so empty without you.<em>

_Nat._

* * *

><p><em>This is it. You've tested my patience enough. If I don't get a reply from you today, I'm going to barge into your home tomorrow. I will break down the enchantments around your home, if I have to. Or I'll get someone else to do it. You better reply to me, Draco.<em>

_An irritated Nat._

* * *

><p><em>No fair! You got the floo network blocked. You're going out of our way to keep me away. I know something fishy is happening. I'll find out sooner or later. You better tell me now 'cause I'm going to be really mad if I find out later.<em>

_Nat._

* * *

><p><em>Now, I'm mad. Like really mad, Draco Malfoy. I was willing to overlook the fact that you hid the information that I went crazy looking for. I was willing to overlook the fact that you decided to ignore me for no real reason…but now I'm going to hold all of this against you. This will be my last owl to you if don't reply to me, Drake. I mean it. You know how I can be when I'm angry.<em>

_A very angry Nat._

* * *

><p><em>Draco this is not fair. Why the hell are you doing this? Are you serious doing fine without me? Are you trying to say you don't even think about me anymore? Is it so easy for you? Why the hell is it so easy for you? You just went on like I don't exist at all. Am I so easily disposable for you?<em>

_A very hurt and sad Nat._

* * *

><p>This is how it's been going on for the past few days. I think it's been two weeks since I came home from Hogwarts. As soon as I got home from the station, I dropped my façade of normalcy and went straight to my room. I think, Andy handled the situation, that's why I didn't have anyone coming up to my room and disturbing me. I fell asleep crying.<p>

The murders of Susan Bones and Emmeline Vance also got me worried. Death Eaters were out there killing people even more. The dementors were out there spreading gloom everywhere. Without Draco talking to me, I imagined all possible outcomes. I admit most of my imagined scenarios were not good. I was afraid for both Draco and Mrs. Malfoy. I don't want Draco to do anything wrong. A small voice in my head said he joined them. But I dismissed it as soon as the thought came into my mind. He's underage. He's of no use to Voldemort. But I couldn't stop that thought for a long time. It made me worry even more.

My parents and other siblings have tried talking to me but I really didn't want to repeat everything that happened again. It was too painful. I thought pain reduces as time passes but this only seems to increase with each day that passes. I spent most of my time either finishing off summer homework or at Ron's home. Things were pretty entertaining at his home. Even in the crazy atmosphere at his home, I still couldn't help think about what Draco was doing.

You see, Bill Weasley, Ron's oldest brother got engaged to Fleur Delacour. Remember her? She was in the Triwizard Tournament with Harry. She apparently joined Gringotts after completing studies at Beauxbatons. That's where they met and hit it off. At first, I thought it was crazy but then I saw Bill and Fleur together and how they seem to be lost in each other when they were together. Despite their differences they seemed to fit. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are having a tough time accepting their engagement. Maybe it's only because Fleur is different. People have a tendency to shy away from things that are different from their normal way of life.

I agree, Fleur can be a bit too vain at times, but she is at least making an effort. She spends most of her free time at the Burrow trying to get to know Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family. But I don't see Mrs. Weasley and Ginny make an effort. They are always complaining about her behind her back. Hermione arrived at the Burrow the day before yesterday. Surprisingly, even she took an immediate dislike towards Fleur. Maybe, I'm the only one giving the girl some benefit of the doubt.

I also wrote to Harry over the two weeks. Harry had somehow become my crutch. Writing to him was comforting because I knew at least he would reply. I was emotionally leaning towards Harry. Of course, I didn't tell Harry anything about Draco but the pain became more bearable when I read one of the letters from Harry.

Harry told me that Dumbledore was going to Privet Drive to pick him up. Dumbledore was going to drop him at the Burrow. We were told that Dumbledore and Harry were going to take a detour before they came to the Burrow. H, Ron and I started making guesses about the detour. Ron and I assumed that Dumbledore was going to show Harry something that would help him in defeating Voldemort. H was not ready to believe that. She assumed it was some sort of information. I just wanted Harry to come already and put an end to all the speculation. Plus, in a very long time, I was really excited to meet him again.

I wrote my letter of the day to Draco, sent Butterscotch to deliver it and flooed over to Ron's home. I could hear Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Fleur in the kitchen. I could tell they were already disagreeing on something.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley! Hey Ginny! Hey Fleur!" I said quickly.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Ron, Hermione and Harry are upstairs in the twins' room."

"'Ello, Natalie." Fleur said breezily.

"Harry's already here? But he was supposed to come some time later today." I felt a mixture of happiness and nervousness. I'm not sure how to behave in front of him. Ginny didn't look very happy to see me.

"You know how Dumbledore is. They were done sooner than expected so he brought him here last night." She said.

I nodded at her and made my way up to the twins' room. Fred and George moved into an apartment above their shop in Diagon Alley. I could hear them discuss something in the room. I decided to listen in, I didn't feel like interrupting conversation.

"He's going to give me private lessons this year." Harry said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You kept that quiet!" Ron said. I could sense a bit of jealously in his voice.

"He told me just last night in your broom shed." Harry said a bit too quickly. He sensed the jealously as well I guess.

"Blimey…Private lessons with Dumbledore. I wonder why he's…?" Ron tailed off.

"Maybe, it's because of the prophecy." Harry said. My heart started beating faster. The prophecy broke.

"But the prophecy smashed." H stated it like it was the most obvious thing to say.

"That was not the only record of the prophecy. The prophecy was made to Dumbledore. I got to hear it after Dumbledore took me to his office after…everything that happened that night." Harry ended awkwardly.

A heavy silence set in. This meant Harry was really 'The Chosen One'. Come to think of it, I always knew it. We all always knew it but the confirmation of this made it seem even more real. The prophecy was made to Dumbledore, that's why he took a special interest in this. Harry needs H, Ron and I even more now. Suddenly a 'boom' came from the room. Harry and Ron screamed H's name. I ran in. I saw H was covered in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke settled, I saw that H had a black eye.

"Is it true, Harry?" I asked.

This was the first time, the three of them noticed me in the room. Harry set his breakfast tray aside and came to me and hugged me tight. He kissed me on my temple. He grew taller. Was he already taller before? I really didn't pay attention before the vacation began.

"Is it true?" I asked again.

He pulled back a little. "Yes."

"Are…are you scared?"

"I was…when I was first told about this." He confessed. I was wondering if he was downplaying it because I was scared. I think he saw the fear in my eyes. "I'm not scared right now. Calm down."

I managed a small smile. But I didn't let go off him. He didn't make an attempt to let go off me either.

"When Dumbledore said he was going to take you somewhere we thought it was something related to the prophecy." Ron said.

"That's right. I wonder what Dumbledore's going to teach you, Harry? Maybe, he'll teach you really advance defensive magic, advance counter-jinxes. Well at least we know you'll have one lesson more than us. I wonder when our O.W.L. results will come?"

"They should be here soon." Ron said.

"Hang on. Dumbledore told me that we would be getting our results some time today."

Hearing this H went to panic mode. She started asking Harry why he hadn't told her before. She went down not caring about her black eye.

"I think, I should go and get her to calm down." I said tentatively.

"Like that is possible." Ron said with a smirk.

"The least I can do is try." I looked at Harry and said, "I'll let you finish breakfast and change."

He nodded and kissed me on my forehead. "I'll see you downstairs."

When I went down, I saw H was making everyone nervous with her nervous energy. I tried to calm her down but she snapped at me and I decided to keep a safe distance from her. Harry and Ron came down after a few minutes. Harry took a seat next to me and slid his hand into mine. I smiled at him.

A few minutes later, H shrieked from the window. "Look, look, those are definitely owls."

"They are definitely four of them." Ron said. He was standing next to H. Harry and I stood on the other side looking at the owls. I know one of us should open the window so the owls could fly in but we couldn't move a muscle. The owls are so going to crash into the window. I wondered if I flooed to home right now, will the owl carrying my results come to my home? squeezed in between and opened the window at the right moment.

The owls flew in and settled on the table in one straight line. This is it. This letter is going to tell me if I return to Hogwarts this year or no. We reached for our respective results one after the other.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades : Outstanding (O) ; Exceeds Expectations (E) ; Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades : Poor (P) ; Dreadful (D) ; Troll (T)

NATALIE ELIZABETH SHEPHERD ACHIEVED

Ancient Runes : E

Arithmancy : E

Astronomy : E

Care of Magical Creatures : O

Charms : O

Defence Against the Dark Arts : O

Herbology : O

History of Magic : A

Potions : O

Transfiguration : O

I can't believe I scored 'Outstanding' in Potions. This happened only because Draco helped. Draco…the sad feeling gripped again. I wish there was a way to find out his grades. By the time, I finished going through my grades, the boys had already swapped their results and high-fived each other on their results.

Harry looked at me, "What about you?"

I gave him my results. Harry failed Divination and History of Magic. I guess, those subjects don't really matter. "Congrats, Harry."

"Elizabeth? Really? Your middle name is Elizabeth?" Harry asked. I shrugged. "Congrats, Nat." He pulled me into a tight embrace. I wondered if this is enough. If I let Draco go, can Harry take his place? No, nobody can take the place that Draco holds in my life.

"Thanks." I kissed him on his cheek.

Ron had snatched Hermione's results. She got 'Outstanding' in everything except Defence Against the Dark Arts. She got 'Exceeds Expectations' in DADA. She was still disappointed. How can she be disappointed with 'Outstanding' in nine subjects? We all laughed at her while she looked sheepishly at us.

"Harry, I'm gonna go home. I'm sure Mom and Dad are waiting to know my results. They'll want to know."

"Ya. Will you come back again later?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled at his eagerness, "Not today. I'm sure we'll have a small family get together tonight since the results are out. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Fine. But before you go…" Harry pulled me to the backyard. "I was thinking we could have our own private celebration."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "Harry, I'm still thinking about it. I don't want to rush into anything."

He didn't look sad but concerned. "Talk to me, Nat. Tell me why are you being so hesitant?"

I'm surprised he asked me this but I still answered him. "I'm just scared. If something like that were to happen again I don't think I can take it. I'll break, Harry." Honestly, I'm already broken. When Draco stopped being friends with me, I broke. No one can take that pain away.

"I know, I'm sorry. If you let me, I want to make it up to you."

I knew he meant every word he said. Maybe, I need to stop thinking of Draco. I can't force someone to stay in my life.

I hugged him. "I'm willing to try." I said into his chest.

I left his lips in my hair. I knew he needed more reassurance. Words were not enough. I lifted my head so I could kiss him. The kiss warmed me up. When the kiss ended Harry had the cutest smile on his face. I couldn't help but return it.

* * *

><p>When I got back home, I showed Mom my results. She was happy with my grades. As expected, Andy got Outstanding in all the subjects. I floo called Dad, Mike and Will at their respective work places and read out my grades to them. They were ecstatic. I asked Mom to make a copy of my results.<p>

_Draco,_

_I passed all the subjects. I'm so glad I passed. I even managed to get 'O' in Potions. Surprising, I know. Thank you, Thank you for spending all that time with me so I could score well. I'm sure you must have gotten great grades as well. Congrats. I'm still waiting for a reply and I'm still waiting for you to visit. I miss you. I wish you were here with me._

_I'm sending you a copy of my results as well._

_Love, Nat._

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Thank you for reading so far! Tell me what you think! I will try to post chapters regularly please be patient!<br>**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


End file.
